In Love with the Ex Bestfriend
by OurHappyEnding
Summary: Bella has a little sister who lived with Charlie her whole life. Renee took Bella and Charlie HAD to keep Ashley. Ash and Jacob are best friends until the day Bella comes back! see what happens to Jake and Ash.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Im back with another story! I know I'm not done the last one but if you read the A/N on it you'll know why. I do plan on finishing that but I had this idea that has been in my mind for a while now. I tried to look for stories of this kind but couldn't fine em so I thought why not type on myself. So here it is! PS. Bella is totally the bad guy in this one! anyways I hope you like it because im actually loving this and I just wanna keep writing! So yeah read and enjoy guys!_

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character thos will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho! _

Chapter 1: Bella's Homecoming.

Ashley's POV

Today is the unfortunate day when my sister returns to Forks. Unfortunately for me, I've never gotten along with my sister. I just don't support the choices she's made in her life. The first bad choice she made was then she stopped coming to see dad over the summer. Dad was heartbroken and I was the one that had to make him feel better. Sometimes I feel like no one really cares about me when Bella comes into the picture. Expect Billy. He loves me and he's made it very clear that I am like a daughter to him. He's my go to dad. Whenever I have to vent about Bella I go see Billy, because God forbid I say anything against mommy and daddy precious little Bella. Anyways, I've got to get my room ready for her – yes I am being kicked out of my room and moving into the basement – so that she can be as comfortable as possible (dads words). The basement is actually very roomy and big and I like how I can turn it into my personal bedroom/kitchen and I get my own bathroom. Okay so maybe I'm okay with moving into the basement but what sucks is that my dad told me I had to move so Bella could take my room. I think that secretly he wanted to keep Bella but Renee – I mean mom, didn't let him (who do think is the favourite daughter?).

Okay so I'm supposed to move into the basement, clean the house, cook a fancy meal for Bella's homecoming and go to Billy's to get the truck that **I** wanted for – guess who – Bella. I've already moved more than half my things down there but my clothes are left, along with my favourite bean bag chair and the little blanket that Sara Black gave me on my 7th birthday. She was my mother. Renee only gave birth to me, Sara raised me. As I started to move my things I couldn't help but take every little thing because I didn't want Bella to have anything that was mine. Nothing! Childish I know, but she just knows how to get under my skin and I really don't like her so… it all counts. I finished moving my things and proceeded to clean the room and the house for her. I then got all the ingredients to make pasta and left it to cook while I got myself ready to go to Billy's. I knew Jake had a thing for Bella for a while but I wanted him to get over it. Yeah, yeah I've been in love with my best friend for 2 years now. Were both 16 so I think its perfect ya'know? I dressed a little fancier and even applied a little make up – by fancy I mean my nicer jeans and a cute top instead of my usual tee shirt. After that, I got on my bike and rode down to the res.

I dropped my bike right outside of Jacob's house 30 minutes later. I walked in cause Billy told me to never knock. "Billy! Jacob!" I screamed as I entered. Billy rolled his chair out from the kitchen "Ash, how are ya honey?" he asked and I leaned down to give him a hug. "Same old, ya'know? Except for having to move into the basement cause the precious Bella is arriving today." I told him.

"Hey don't say that about her Ash" came a voice that could only belong to Jacob Black.

"And why not Jacob? She is the reason I'm living in the basement of my house." I challenged him.

"Cause she's not mean. She wouldn't have made you move." He said.

"Jacob I really don't wanna argue about how good or bad Bella is. I'm just here for the truck." I told him. I really wasn't in the mood to argue about her.

Jacob walked outside and went to get the truck while I told Billy goodbye. "You know you guys should come over tonight. We could have the pasta I'm making and it'll be awesome." He agreed and it was set.

Jake gave me the key; put my bike in the back and with a huge hug from Jacob I was off. When I got home, it was still empty which meant dad wasn't back yet. So I went downstairs and just did some homework and listened to music. That is until I heard the door to MY basement open. "Ashley! Honey, were home" Dad called out. "I'll be right there dad." With that I cleaned my work area and put everything away. Then I went upstairs to see my beloved sister. When I was about to open the door my phone rang. It was Jacob. "Hello?" I answered but he didn't reply. I could hear his voice but I guess I got butt dialed. Just as I was about to hang up I heard "so what about Ashley?" now I was curious. I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"What about her man?" jake asked

"You know she doesn't like Bella and you spending time with her instead of Ashley will kill her." Quil – I think – said. I had no idea what was going on.

"She'll have to deal with it Quil, I'm not going to give up Bella for Ashley. I only ever got close to Ash cause of Bella back when we were kids. Just cause she stayed with Charlie and Bella left doesn't mean I should fall in love with Ash and forget about Bella. You guys know I love Bella. Ever since we were kids and Ashley was always just a way to get to her." I could hear my heart breaking as he spoke those words. I wanted to hang up. Pretend I didn't hear anything but I couldn't. It was like the phone was glued to my ear.

"You are an asshole Jacob. You know that girl likes you, everyone knows she likes you. You just led her on only to dump her for her sister after?" Quil said and then continued "actually I don't even want to hear whatever excuse you're going to give me cause I've had enough of this. You knew I liked Ash but never made a move cause of you but now hey since you don't want her I will." After that I heard a few curse words and then I hung up. My heart was breaking and I knew it but I would never let it show. I walked out of the basement and saw my sister looking around as if this is the first time she came here. "hey Bella" I greeted. She looked at me first. She took in my chocolate brown eyes and my button nose, my lips and the smile in them, she took in my wavey brown hair and went down from there. I wasn't shy about my body, I knew I have nice curves for a 16 year old and lets be honest I was hot. My slightly tan skin did wonders for me. Bella however was still 'developing' I think. She had the same dark brown eyes as always but her hair was now completely black. She wore jeans and a shirt and sneakers. "Hey Ashley. Where is my room?" she asked me.

Uh am I your servent? I think not. No hoe have you been or its great to see you just a wheres my room? Ugh I want to punch her in the face. So hard. Break her nose. Yeah that's good. "Its upstairs, I'm sure youll find it cause theres only two rooms up there as im sure you remember. And now if youll excuse me" with that I walked into the kitchen and got to work on setting the table. Soon enough the bell rang and I ran to open it for Billy. Jacob was however standing right in front of me as I opened the door.

"Ash" he said and opened his arms to hug me. I quickly dodged him and grabbed onto Billy's wheelchair and started rolling him inside. "I'm glad you came Billy. The monster still hasn't actually talked to me." He just laughed cause hes used to me saying such things. Jacob however wasn't pleased. I didn't care tho cause I was already mad at him. Super mad. I parked Billy in the lounge and walked to the kitchen. When everything was done I called everyone in. Bella looked out of place, Jacob was staring at her, Billy was watching me and dad only had eyes for his food and Bella.

I cant believe I was being becoming second to everyone who I loved. Bella was once again, their number one girl.

_There it is! Chapter one! I hope you guys liked it and just so you know! I already have chapter two done and I will upload it as soon as I get some good feedback from you guys! So yeah don't forget to read and review! _

_xoxo_

_pauly _


	2. Chapter 2

_I got some good feedback from the last chapter and as promised here is the second one! I hope you guys like this one too!_

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character thos will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho! _

Chapter 2: Edward leaves.

Ashleys POV:

Its been a while since Bella moved back and a while since I stopped talking to Jacob. He used to text me and ask why I was ignoring him but I guess he just gave up. Also, I confronted Quil about his feelings for me and lets just say that even tho Quil knew I was totally in love with Jake, he wanted to be with me. So me and Quil have been dating since. Its funny how your life just turns around isn't it? That's what happened to me – again – on Bellas 18th birthday, when Edward left. Edward was Bellas boyfriend. When she got here from Florida, she immediately hit it off with him and they had been inseparable since. To tell you the truth, I always thought he was super creepy and just weird. There was something off about him and that family of his. Anyways ever since he left I've been sleeping on a blow up mattress in Bellas room so that she doesn't wake dad up when she screams. Its really exhausting and my grades are dropping because I'm not sleeping well.

However she has started to spend time with Jacob (surprise surprise) and I think it makes her feel better but what do I know? Shes crazy. I think shes using him but I cant warn him cause even tho I care I cant tell him that. Today Quil and I are going out to the beach together. So I woke up a little early and put on nice black bikini that showed off my belly button piercing and my JA forever tattoo. It was on my hip bone and it was really hot. Jacob had one too but his was on his arm and you couldn't see it unless he took his shirt off or wore a tank. At leant now when hell look at it, hell realize what I was to him and hwo much he hurt me.

I was all ready by the time the bell rang. I was super excited and when I opened the door I was standing face to chest with none other than Jacob himself. I've worked so hard to avoid him these past months and now here he is. Right in my face. He looked shocked to see me at first but then smiled. "Hey Ash. Is Bella around?" he asked me. After all this time he doesn't ask me how I've been or anything else. He asks about Bella. I should've known.

"Don't call me that, you lost the right to call me Ash." With that I walked back into the house and into my basement. I left the door opened tho cause he wanted to come in and who am I to stop Bellas boy toy from coming inside? 5 seconds later I heard Quils voice and ran up and outside. I jumped on him and he, being the tall muscular human that he was becoming caught me. "Steroids are bad for ya Quil. But I do enjoy the muscles and body that come with it" I laughed and he leaned down to kiss me. After like 5 minutes I think he let me go because someone was clearing their throat too loud. I turned to see Jacob glaring at Quil who just smirked at him. Bella was right behind Jacob and was glaring at me too. Okay so what crawled up their asses today? I dunno. But what I did know was that she was wearing something very similar to what I was wearing. "Lets get going then." Jacob said to Quil. I looked up at him, my eyebrown raised in question. "Trust me babe" was all he said. Ugh boys. We pilled into Jacobs rabbit – which he has fixed after countless days with me sitting in his garage – and possibly Bella after we stopped talking. Quil and I were in the back and lets just say Jacob didn't like that I was always touching Quil. And Bella… Bella didn't like that at all. Ofcourse she doesn't want the attention to be on me! She wants all the attention, even from my ex best friend who shes now using! Okay calm down Ash.

"You okay baby?" Quil asked

Okay well maybe I'm not so good at hiding the emotions from my face. Owells. "Yeah Ashley, maybe you shoulve stayed home." Bella said acting like a concerned older sister. Concerned? Ha ever since she got here shes been nothing but a pain in the ass. I watch her all night and she treats me like filth. I take care of her and dad. She hasn't even thanked me. Not once. Quil started to rub soothing circles on my back. "its okay, shes not worth it Ash."

We finally got to the beach and I pulled Quil away with me. "Quil, why are they here with us?"

"Jacob is my friend Ash and he wanted to hang out today. When I told him I had plans with you he said I could bring you! I didn't know he was gonna bring her aswell."

"its okay Quil and I'm sorry. I know hes your friend its just I cant stand to see Bella with him. Or him. Not after what he said." I told him

"I know about your conflicting feelings Ash and I told you that I would let you decide when the time comes remember? And I will let you chose him if he ever comes to his senses again." He told me. I knew this arrangement was only temporary and so did Quil. We wouldn't be together for the long run but we did want to experiment with this. He knew about me and Jacob and he let it be. That's what made me like Quil, he was a great guy. If not boyfriend then friend for sure. "You know what Quil? Youre my bestest friend ever." I told him and then tried to give him a bone crushing hug.

Quil picked me up bridal style and put me down on one of the towels Bella put down. "Uh that's mine." She snarled at us. "Fuck off Bella. All this shit was mine until you barged into my life." I then proceeded to take my cover up off and made Quil put sun screen on my back. Bella being Bella asked Jacob to do the same. Eventually I got tired of just sitting around so Quil picked me up and ran towards the water and the – surprise surprise – tossed me in.

Jacobs POV

I couldn't stand it. It had been bugging me the entire ride here. How can Ash want to date Quil? Why is she having fun with him and not me? Oh yeah that's right, I wanted to choose Bella over her. Bella, my Bella. I can tell she's feeling better and I certainly hope that she starts to like me back soon cause its been a while since the idiot Cullen left and I cant wait forever. I froze when a cold body got pushed into me. "Oh fuck, sorry" Ash – I mean Ashley said. She had made it clear that I couldn't call her Ash anymore. What I didn't understand was why? Were best friends in the morning and suddenly were not in the evening? I don't get it.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't the first time you've thrown yourself at me." I sneered. It was a smart comeback but what I wasn't ready for was the sadness that crossed her face and then the slightly stinging feeling on my left cheek. She slapped me.

"Fuck you Jacob. I cant even believe you. After everything you think I would want to get into those pants? No thanks. You can go fuck my idiotic sister over there but oh wait no, she doesn't want you either. You're just some sick replacement of that Richie rich who left Bella." Okay that hurt but what the fuck else was I expecting from Ash? Shes always been a fiery little thing.

"Jake don't listen to her. I know you haven't ever been friends with her and shes just jealous that im your best friend and not her." Bella screamed at me. Well not true Bella, I've been friends with Ashley forever but no point in telling her that. Bella diesnt like it when I ask about Ashley, I don't know why. It makes me wonder if Ash was right about everything she's always said but then I think of Bella. My sweet sweet Bella. She wouldn't harm anyone or anything and well I think it's safe to say that I'm kinda in love with her.

Quil was now standing right next to Ash and he grabbed her hand. Okay yeah I was jealous of Quil but that was my best friend. How can I not be jealous? I used to grab her hand not him. She didn't even look at him. "Babe I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you here with this asshole. Let's go home." With that they both walked away. I was their ride but I guess I'll let them suffer and walk home. Idiots. Ashley certainly deserves it after slapping me.

_So that's chapter two you guys! Tell me what you think so do review! Lemme know if theres somethings that you don't really like and the things you do like! And yeah if I get more feedback ill put up the next chapter super fast!_

_xoxo_

_pauly _


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character thos will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 3: Jacob Phases

Ashley's POV:

It's been 3 months since the incident with me slapping Jacob and it's safe to say that I now hate his guts and my sisters and Quil and I broke up with the promise of staying friends. Jacob still comes by my house and what sucks is that Bella and him have now started to hang out here. So that basically means that I can't come out of my basement for however long they're here. It's one thing to pretend like I don't care at the beach or whatever but it's another to pretend in a place where we made so many memories. Oh did I tell you that Jake and I had our first kiss here? On my dads couch. Yup. The two of us, my dads couch and a couple too many beers. So what were underage I know, but I really wanted to try it! Its also safe to say that it was the first and only kiss Jake – I mean Jacob and I shared. I don't even think he remembers it.

"Ashley, Jakes leaving so you can come out now." Bella screamed from upstairs. She has been meaner lately and its getting on my nerves. The only thing I think about is how upset dad would be if I yelled at Bella. Or punched her. (that's a nice thought ). So today is March 11 and its like father – daughter day. Dad takes me to fancy restaurant every year and its just us. I really like our days together, it just sucks that we cant have more of them now. I heard the front door open and dad shouted "Girls, I'm home" I ran upstairs because I was ready to go. We always left right after he got home. I gave him a hug.

"Hey dad. Get changed and then well go" I told him but the look on his face told me I was about to be disappointed.

"oh hun, I'm so sorry. I have to go out with people from work. Were working on a really important case and they need my help on this one. I'm really sorry honey." He told me.

"Oh umm well that's fine then I guess. I'll just go see if ya'know Quil wants to hang out or something." I was disappointed. I was sad. I don't get time with my dad anymore and I miss him. I've always felt like second best next to Bella but this was the one day I got to be daddy's little girl. I left right after that. I didn't want to go see Quil, I just wanted to go to the beach and be sad. I rode my bike all the way down to first beach and sat on the shore. I really hated how having Bella here has changed my life. Actually I should be saying ruined. After around an hour or so of just sitting around I finally got back onto my bike and went to see Billy. He always knows how to cheer me up. I out my bike in the driveway knowing no one would steal it and walked right in. "Billyyyyy" I screamed walking in. instead of Billy his really hot looking son – who I think is on steroids – walked into the room… half naked. Ya no shirt. Well I guess I've gotta talk to him... right?

"He's not here. He went to see Harry." Jacob told me.

"Oh um okay.." I was about to leave when it occurred to me. "Aren't you supposed to be with Bella right now?" I asked him.

"Uh no, she went to dinner with your dad. That's why my dad went to Harry's and not your place. Charlie said it was some sort of tradition to take your daughter to dinner on this day." Then his eyes flickered to me, there was realization in them. I wasn't able to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. Dad had lied to me. So he could take Bella to dinner. Not me. His favourite daughter Bella. I could help it. The tears just rolled down my cheeks. "oh Ash im so sorry. How did I not realize it was March 11th? Ugh im such an idiot." He just gathered me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. Then it hit me. This man – boy – thing whatever had ditched me for my sister along with my dad. Why was I seeking his comfort? No no no I couldn't have that. He was just like my dad. He lied to me so he could take Bella out. He had always wanted Bella. Just like my dad had always wanted her. I broke free of his embrace and started walking backwards slowly. "Ash – Ashley, stop. Listen to me okay?" he told me.

"I can't. Stay away from me. All of you just stay away." With that I was out the door. I got onto my bike and rode all the way back home with tears in my eyes. When I got home they still weren't back which was awesome because I could sneak into my room without anyone noticing I'm crying. I went to the basement and talked the door behind me. That was the second night I cried myself to sleep. The first night being the day Bella got home and the end of my friendship with Jacob.

I don't know when they got home but in the morning when I went upstairs to make MYSELF breakfast – key word being myself – dad didn't look the least bit guilty about lying to me. He seemed normal. It made me think if he's ever lied to me before to get some time with his favourite daughter. I made myself breakfast, ate it and was out the door before you could say 'Bella's a big dummie' I got on my bike and rode to school. Yeah I know Bella and I go to the same school so why don't I ride with her? Well that's easy. I cant tolerate her in a big house, how would I tolerate her in a little car? Also, she likes to think I don't exist at school. I tried to make her feel welcome and at home on her first day of school and she gave me the cold shoulder. Yeah yeah and then she found Cullen. So that was that. And throughout her zombie stage she still ignored me. Owells her loss. I got to school and locked my bike and was off. I went to my locker first and then I went to my homeroom. The first three periods were a drag. Finally it was fourth, which meant it was lunch for me. I walked into the caf and waited for Megan or Maggie ad I like to call her, came and sat down.

"Seriously Ash, I might have to kill your sister. She's such a fucking bitch and I fucking hate her." She told me.

"Be my guest, I've been wanting to do that since she moved here." I told her and pulled out a juice box. I wasn't hungry so ya.

"Ugh okay enough talk about her. So tell me, you and Quil. Still nothing?" shes always been hopeful that either I would get back together with him or introduce her if all my 'romantic' feelings for him are over.

"Nothing is happening with me and Quil okay? And it wont anymore." I told her and that's exactly when my dumb sister decided to stick her scrawny ass in my business.

"awe Ashley, couldn't keep a guy could ya?" she asked me with a sweet smile on her face. "He probably had his fun – wink wink – and left." He dumb friend Jessica laughed with her.

"Like you could keep Edward here. So I need to tll everyone about your…" I dropped my voice … "breakdowns? Oh and nightmares. And atleast Quil wanted me while Edward basically peeled you off of him every time you threw yourself at him." Okay yeah I know not nice. But I was sick and tired of her trying to take away everything that was mine. It was MY special day with dad, it was MY best friend that she's getting cozy with and now this is MY lunch table that she's at.

Bella looked shocked to see me talk back to her. and just like that her shock disappeared and an angry look crossed her face. She did a little 'huff' and then walked away. Everyone in the caf was staring at me. Okay so the whole school knew about the tension between me and her. So what? I went back to my juice box and eventually everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

School finally ended and I couldn't be happier. Oh but guess what? I spoke too soon. When I got home I was greeted by (guess who) Jacob Black. I tried to just walk past him but he wouldn't let that happen. "Listen Ash.." I gave him a LOOK at that. "…Ashley, about the other day…" and that's where I cut him off. "Mention that to anyone and I will cut oyu in tiny little pieces and feed you to the dog that I will one day own." And then I walked away. I knew Jacob enough to know he wouldn't tell anyone but then again, I thought we were besties and it turned out he only ever wanted my sister.

Bella, Jacob and Mike went out to watch a movie. Wow I did not see that one coming. Seriously I didn't. But yeah that happened but when Bella got back she kept calling Billy to ask about Jacob, so I guess not everything is good in paradise then.

_Here it is! Im kinda actually loving the reviews I'm getting and that's making me want to write more and write faster. I hope more people will remember to review after this cause the more the reviews, the faster I'll update. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and next chapter the big IMPRINT might happen. Or maybe not depending on if I want to make this longer. But yeah lemme know what you guys think! _

_Also, I have midterms coming up next week, so I'll be getting the next chapter done but you might have to wait like 3 or 4 days until the update after that one. _

_xoxo_

_pauly _


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character thos will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 4: Jacob is a WHAT?

Ashley's POV:

A week. Bella couldn't wait a week for Jacob. She's so selfish sometimes – oh no wait she's selfish all the time. Billy had told her to wait until he told her Jacob was fine and then go see him, but she decided to kidnap me and take me down to the res with her. why did she do that? Oh only because I'm Billy's favourite and she thinks I can talk him into letting Bella see Jacob. Yeah so not happening. Why would I fight her case for her? it's not like Jacob is my bestie so yeah. I had been secretly calling Billy for updates on how Jacob was doing because I was starting to get worried. Ever since Edward left, Jacob has been by like every other day if not more.

So here I am in Bella's truck going to 'rescue' Jacob. "I hope he's okay. I need him ya'know? He makes me see Edward again. I can see him Ashley. When I'm with Jake and were doing something super exciting or with an adrenaline rush, I can see Edward and he talks to me." Bella told me.

"Are you serious Bella? Don't you think this is too much? You're using Jacob so that you can see that pathetic ex of yours? You know what? Maybe you two were meant for eachother. He was really pathetic too." I spat at her.

"Awe thank you Ashley, I think were meant to be too. Just watch Edward will come back for me." She told me again. Did she not hear anything else I said?

"So what are you going to break Jake's heart and go back to Edward? that boy loves you and you know it." I told her in my best angry voice, trying to keep the jealousy out of it.

"Why do you suddenly care about Jake? Huh? From what he tells me he hates you just as much as you hate him. Why care for him then?" okay so that hurt. I didn't know he talked about anything between the two of us infornt of my sister. After all those times I told him how bad and untrustworthy she was he still confides in her.

"I don't care about him, but I know a boy in love when I see one and that boy will be broken after you leave." I said not so angrily and looked out the window. Talking to her was not a good idea.

Finally we arrived at the Black residence and it was raining. Bella just sat there, in the car… not moving. Okay? I walked out and went inside to see Billy. "Billy!"

"Hey hun, what are you doing here?" he was surprised to see me.

"Bella kinda kidnapped me and made me come here cause she thinks I will help her case. As long as Jacob doesn't go out there and talk to her, she's gonna stay." I told Billy while going to get an iced tea out of the fridge.

When I went back out to the lounge, I could see Jacobs back walking out the door. Okay well, thanks for acknowledging me too. Billy must have seen something cross my face because his face softened. "Don't worry Ash, he'll come around. He doesn't know what he's missing cause youre an amazing girl and I mean look at ya. Youre turning into an amazing woman." He told me.

"Billy, I never know what to say when you tell me things like that. So thank you." I bent down to hug him. Then I heard voices outside. What is happening? I walked outside to see Bella crying and Jacob looking at her like a broken man. MAN? When did that happen? He looked taller and hotter and just wow! "Don't do this Jake, we can still be friends. I need you." I heard Bella say. Okay that's it. "Bella get your ass up. We're leaving. When will you realize its not worth it?" I glared at Jacob. He didn't seem to notice me at all. His eyes were still on Bella.

"Stay out of it Ashley." She said to me.

"No I will not stay out of it." I walked right upto Jacob and started screaming at him. "Isn't she the one person you've always wanted? Well here she is and you're letting her go?" he turned around while spitting the words out of this mouth "Shut up Ashley. You have no idea what its like now for…" and he didn't continue. He was just staring at me. Like a man would when he sees the sun for the very first time. It was like he was so fascinated by me yet I burned him. Suddenly he was angry. Angry at me. "Why did you have to come here? You ruined it Ashley. Everything I worked so hard on. YOU are the reason Bella could never be mine in the past and here you are again, taking her out of my future. I fucking hate you." With that he stomped back to his friends and I stood there. Yup that hurt. Bella telling me that didn't hurt as much but him actually admitting it to my face? That really hurt.

"Hey cutie, if he doesn't want ya I would love to show you what I can do." One of the really hot guys said to me. Jacob growled. Oh this was gonna be fun. Bella had stopped 'crying' because the attention was no longer on her. Yup she hates it when I 'steal' all the attention. I walked a little closer to the group and I heard one of them say "Paul" okay so his name was Paul. "Well Paul, I might have to take you up on that offer. You see my best friend kinda ditched me for some bitch and I've been feeling kinda lonely for the past couple of months." I may or may not have shot Jacob a dirty look.

Paul apparently was onto my little game cause he came closer and grabbed me by the waist. "Well then honey, lets take you back to my place and ill make you feel less lonely." I giggled and suddenly Paul was gone. I turned around just in time to see Jacob turn into the biggest wolf ever and then Paul turn into one too. Oh my god. That did not just happen. The Jacob wolf looked back at me and I RAN. I couldn't take this. Jacob was a wolf and so were all his friends. How did this even happen? Oh my god. I ran all the way home.

I entered the house looking hysterical and yay for me, dad was home. "Are you okay honey?" he asked me looking concerned. I don't even know if he's pretending to be concerned or what? "Fine dad." It was short and clipped but it was a reply. Dad however didn't believe me. "What's actually bugging you Ash?"

"I dunno dad, maybe it's the fact that Bella moved in with us. Or maybe it's the fact that you bought HER the truck that I begged you for. Or maybe it's the fact that my best friend and the guy I'm in love with only ever became friends with me to get to Bella. Or maybe its that YOU took HER to dinner last week when it was our day. YOU lied to me. YOU and JACOB of all the people in the world. I trusted both of you more than anything in this world. But you guys lied to me." With that I stomped away, into my basement and I locked the door behind me. I could hear dad screaming my name from the other end but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I lay in my bed and I thought about everything I know and was sure about.

1) Jacob is a wolf

2) Something happened when he looked at me today

3) Dad has been lying to me to be with bella

4) Im second best

5) Even now, Jacob still doesn't care about me

6) Jacob hates me

7) I hate Bella

8) Bella hates me

_Here it is! Chapter 4! so now we know that Jacob did imprint on Ashley and hes not very happy about it. we also know that Bella doesn't like ashely stealing all the attention. and we know that Bella and Ashley know the wolf packs secret. Keep reviewing cause ya'know? I like it! and also the next chapter may take longer to update because I have mid terms coming up! sorry but yeah! ill try to update as soon as I have time again! lemme know what you guys think of this chapter! :)_

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	5. Chapter 5

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 5:

Ashley's POV

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm. I didn't feel like going to school today but I knew I would feel better after I talked to Maggie. I went through my normal morning routine and left without even going upstairs. It was awesome that my basement had its own door out right? I didn't want to face my dad after my outburst last night. I got my bike and rode to school. As soon as I got there, I grabbed Maggie and vented all my problems to her. She listened to me like a good friend but didn't say much. This was my fight and she knew that. She was there for me in the only way I wanted her, she listened to me. I feel like no one listens to me anymore. It's like I'm talking but no one hears so when Maggie just listens to me, it feels great.

After school I still didn't feel like going home so I went down to the res to see my new favourite dad – Billy. Again I just dropped my bike in the driveway and just walked inside. "Hey Billy" I said once I saw him. "Ash, honey I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did about the boys." He told me. Yeah well I had thought of that and I had one question for Billy "Will Jacob want to eat me now?" I was honestly scared. Billy burst out laughing. "No no, he won't. Believe me he's still the same old Jake." "Not the same Jake that's for sure tho" I mumbled but Billy being Billy heard me. "He'll come around Ash. You mean a lot to him, even if he doesn't show it." He told me. Just as I was about to reply the front door banged open and in came the one and only – Jacob Black. He was standing there in nothing but cut offs and if I stared any longer I would definitely start to drool.

"What is SHE doing here?" Jacob asked Billy in the angriest tone he could come up with. Uh okay? Why not ask me myself? Oh yeah I forgot, I'm invisible. To test my theory I walked right up to Jacob and jumped up and down two times. I was gonna jump for longer but an extremely hot hand stopped me. "What the hell are you doing Ashley?" he asked me.

"Just making sure I'm not invisible ya'know? Cause people don't seem to notice me when I'm around." I snarled at him. Yeah I was angry at him but I also wanted to mess with him. Is that so bad?

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. His voice more controlled now but he wouldn't looks at me.

"I wanted to spend time with my favourite man." I told him. He looked down at me, surprised. "Not you idiot, your dad." Billy chuckled and I walked back to the couch and plopped down onto it.

"You have a father of your own, quit hogging mine." He seemed kinda amused now. Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen mumbling something about teenagers.

"Yeah well, were not speaking right now." I looked away cause I knew the tears would start flowing if I looked at him. I couldn't watch pity cross his face. Especially pity for me.

He was about to speak when a truck rolled into the driveway. Just my luck cause a second later I heard my dear dear sister scream Jacobs name. Right after that a dark look crossed his features and he looked at me with disgust. He looked away and went to open the door. Bella flung herself into Jacobs arms. "Please don't leave me Jake. I can't survive without you. The nightmares came back when you weren't there. Please. I know you're a wolf and I don't care. You're still Jake to me. My Jake." She told him while holding onto him for life.

"I think that's my cue to leave." I said awkwardly. It pissed me off to see Bella because everything in my life changed because of her.

"What are you doing here Ashley? Charlie has been so worried. He called out your name so many times and then he thought you locked yourself in the basement. He was so upset when he left for work today." She lied through her teeth. I knew dad wasn't upset when he left because I was still home. I was in the basement. He didn't call out my name he just left. No knock, no I'm sorry, no come out honey.

"For once in your life Bella, don't lie. I was there when he left and I know he didn't call for me. So don't you dare lie to me." I yelled and turned to go into the kitchen. Jacobs hot hand grabbed my wrist before I could go. "Don't speak to her that way." He said through gritted teeth. "Let me go Jacob." I told him. I couldn't hold in my emotions any longer. He wouldn't let go so I looked at him through my tear filled eyes. "Please. Let me go" I pleaded and his eyes softened. He looked like he was going to hug me but then Bitch Bella cleared her throat. "Jacob I want to go to the beach." Jacob dropped my wrist like I had burned his hand and gave me one last look of disgust then walked away with Bella's hand in his. I really didn't understand that boy anymore. One second he's amused and the next he looks like I killed his cat.

I walked in the bathroom and cleared my eyes. I will not cry because of my bitch sister or asshole ex best friend. I stayed in there for 5 minutes and then finally came out. I told Billy I was leaving and even though he tried to stop me I still walked out the door. As soon as I walked out, I slammed into someone's chest. I looked up to see Embry Call smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. This boy turned my frown upside down. "Ashley!" he screamed and then hugged me. "Put me down you over grown wolf"

We laughed and he put me down. "Is Jacob here?" he asked me. "Nope Bella came by and you know… she came by. So that's where you'll find him. With her." I told him.

"Okay well then, you're coming with me because you just have to meet Emily. Come on." Before I even had the chance to respond, I was on Embry's back and he was running through the forest. Finally he out me down infront of a really nice white coloured house. It had a beautiful garden and it looked like the fantasy house. With the white picket fence and everything. Embry grabbed my hand and we just walked in. I know. RUDE. But the owner of the house didn't seem to mind at all. "Em, this is Ashley." A beautiful woman turned around to look at me. She had three scares running down the right side of her face but she was still beautiful. "Ashley! I've heard so much about you." She told me and pulled me in for a hug. "Good things I hope." I replied. "oh I've only heard about how much of a trouble maker you can be." She laughed.

"Okay who told her that?" I turned around to look at Embry but froze when I saw that Jacob was here too. With Bella. She was tucked into his side and was chewing on a muffin and glarring at me. Nothing new there. Jacob however was glaring at Embry. "Why did you bring her here?" he snarled at Embry.

"She has every right to be here." Emily replied for Embry. "Just like Kim does."

Jacob however continued to glare at Embry. Owells. An older guy walked in and Paul walked in right behind him. When he saw me his eyes sparkled with mischief, "Well well well, if it isn't Ashley Swan. I think we got interrupted last time we spoke." He said to me while shooting a glare at Jacob who seemed to be growling. "I think we did." I replied while looking at him with my big eyes. "Not now Paul." The older guy said. Paul sat down right next to me. I now had him on one side and Embry on the other. I was quite warm and comfortable with this seating arrangement. The older guy looked at me and introduced himself. "I'm Sam. And it's really nice to officially meet you Ashley. It's also good to see you're not running away from us." He added with a chuckle.

I laughed and replied "I thought you were going to eat me so I ran ok? After Billy confirmed that wouldn't happen I was okay." Paul laughed. "So you've been asking questions eh Swan?" he asked me.

"I still have a question though" I told him.

"Okay why don't you ask then?" Sam asked me. And then nodded telling me I should ask.

"What were the Cullens? I know they weren't normal. I mean even without knowing about all this supernatural stuff I know they were odd and creepy. The EX was just fucking weird." I told Sam. Everyone in the room had started laughing expect Bella who looked like she had seem a ghost. She wrapped her arms around herself and breathed in. Finally after like 5 minutes, she looked normal. Jacob was trying to make her calm and it honestly pissed me off. "Thanks Ashley. For being so sensitive of your sister." Jacob growled at me. "Can someone please put a leash on him? He's being a bad doggie." I asked everyone in the room. Everyone laughed and Jacob growled again. Bella just stood there, glaring at me. That was seriously getting old.

After everyone had calmed down Sam answered my question "They weren't humans Ashley, they were vampires. They exist. They're dead or should I say – immortal. They drank animal blood instead of human blood which is why their eyes were goldish. The human drinking vampires have red eyes so keep that in mind. And they sparkled when they were in the sun. That's it I think. They've had practice at controlling their blood thirst but every one of them has slipped up."

"So creepy Cullen could've killed me?" I was angry now. I jumped out of my chair and was standing face to face with Bella. "Cullen could've killed you Bella. Or Dad! Or Me. Did he mean so more to you than your own family did? How could you date that.. that.." "Corpse" Paul supplied. "…that corpse. How could you? I know you've never liked me Bella, trust me the feelings are mutual but how could you bring dad into this? Your Cullen could've killed dad." I wasn't finished but Jacob grabbed me by my hand and literally dragged me outside. "What the fuck Black?" so I wasn't angry at him but its his fault for bringing me out here and I need to take it out on someone so yeah. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again. You know she was dating that thing and you're okay with it? You also know that shes using you to get over the – thing and you're okay with that too. Un-fucking-believable. You might be okay with this shit but I'm not so don't you ever fucking do that again! She's a selfish bitch who doesn't care how many people she hurts as long as she can get her precious Cullen at the end."

"DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. HER. LIKE. THAT." Jacob was angry but so was I.

"You don't talk to me like that! You're blind. You still don't see her for what she really is. You know what? You deserve whatever she puts you through because you're an asshole Jacob. What happened to the guy that I hung out with? The guy that wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone? The guy that wasn't afraid to tell it how it was? The guy who used to be my best friend?" I hadn't meant to say all that to him but I couldn't stop when I started talking.

"Ash…" he started but of course Bella interrupted. She approached the both of us cautiously. The rest of the guys and Emily were watching from the porch.

"How dare you Ashley? How dare you accuse me of such things? I knew Ed – HE would never hurt you or Charlie. I didn't want to put anyone in danger. You and Charlie were safe. But I'm always the bad guy right? HE left because of you! YOU hated him and he couldn't take it anymore. He left me! Because of you!" she screamed and then slapped me.

I put my hand on my cheek which was really starting to sting. "oh fuck" I heard Paul say and then I turned to look at Jacob. He looked like he was foaming in the mouth. Literally. Sam and Paul grabbed him and pulled him away from us. All the while mumbling something to calm him down. Finally he was calm enough and he returned. He was still standing next to Bella and that hurt.

"You little bitch! Is that what you tell yourself? That he left because of me? If he loved you enough he would've put up with me. He would've stayed. Doesn't matter what I thought of him or how I treated him. He would've stayed if he fucking loved you. I never gave up on the guy I love because his sisters annoyed me. That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard." I screamed right back at her but didn't hit her. I kept telling myself I had to be the better person.

Then Jacob decided to stick his nose in again. "That's not pathetic and you know it Ashley. Anyone would've left if they were hated as much as you hated Cullen."

"Oh really Jacob? Would you leave Bella if I hated you just as much? oh wait, I hate you even more but look you're still here." I glared at him, challenging him to say something else. Finally when he couldn't think of anything he grabbed Bella's hand and walked away.

Embry approached me and then gave me a huge hug. "You okay Ash?" he quietly asked. "No Em, I haven't been okay for a while." Then I broke down. I cried againt Embry's shirt and talked at the same time "She put dad in danger." More crying "Jake took her side." More crying "he knew I was right." More crying "She slapped me" More crying "He didn't do anything" More crying "I fucking hate Cullen and this family of corpses." More crying. Finally after I was done, Embry's shirt was soaked and my eyes were puffy and red.

Embry sat me on the couch and asked only one thing, "So you're in love with the Ex best friend eh?"

_Here it is guys! Ugh I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while and stuff but I just wanted to write more cause I honestly really love all the reviews im getting and I hate to disappoint people. So here it is! Chapter 5! Bella's a bitch, Jacob's a dick and Ashley is in love with the Ex best friend. Keep reviewing and I might update super soon! Again, if I don't then well I'm busy studying for my midterms! Wish me luck and remember to review! _

_xoxo_

_pauly _


	6. Chapter 6

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

_Chapter 6: The man and wolf want different things._

Jacob's POV:

"So creepy Cullen could've killed me?" Ashley was angry now. She jumped out of her chair and was standing face to face with Bella. "Cullen could've killed you Bella. Or Dad! Or Me. Did he mean so more to you than your own family did? How could you date that.. that.." "Corpse" Paul supplied. "…that corpse. How could you? I know you've never liked me Bella, trust me the feelings are mutual but how could you bring dad into this? Your Cullen could've killed dad." I could tell she wasn't finished but I still grabbed her hand and literally dragged her outside. Okay so I didn't want to deag her. that was totally unintentional. "What the fuck Black?" Now she was angry at me. My imprint was angry at me. My wolf growled and tried to come out. He wanted me to make her happy not angry or sad. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again. You know she was dating that thing and you're okay with it? You also know that shes using you to get over the – thing and you're okay with that too. Un-fucking-believable. You might be okay with this shit but I'm not so don't you ever fucking do that again! She's a selfish bitch who doesn't care how many people she hurts as long as she can get her precious Cullen at the end."

"DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. HER. LIKE. THAT." I was angry, not at her but what she was saying because it was true, all of it. I could never be angry at this angel – wait no fuck no I love Bella.

"You don't talk to me like that! You're blind. You still don't see her for what she really is. You know what? You deserve whatever she puts you through because you're an asshole Jacob. What happened to the guy that I hung out with? The guy that wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone? The guy that wasn't afraid to tell it how it was? The guy who used to be my best friend?" I hadn't meant to say all that to him but I couldn't stop when I started talking.

"Ash…" I started because I had to defend myself. I wanted to tell her that her Jake was still here but interrupted. She approached the both of us cautiously. The rest of the guys and Emily were watching from the porch. I was super aware of everything cause I knew things could get out of control really fast.

"How dare you Ashley? How dare you accuse me of such things? I knew Ed – HE would never hurt you or Charlie. I didn't want to put anyone in danger. You and Charlie were safe. But I'm always the bad guy right? HE left because of you! YOU hated him and he couldn't take it anymore. He left me! Because of you!" she screamed and then slapped Ash.

Her hand went to her cheek which looked red. I growled. My wolf was angry, how dare she slap my imprint. I was so close to ripping Bella's throat out when Sam and Paul grabbed me and pulled me away from Ash. They kept telling me to calm down. That I would phase and hurt Ashley. I would never hurt her. Finally after I was calm enough and knew I wouldn't kill Bella I returned. I stood next to Bella because even though my wolf wanted to kill her, I wanted to protect her. The wolf loved Ashley but the man loved Bella.

"You little bitch! Is that what you tell yourself? That he left because of me? If he loved you enough he would've put up with me. He would've stayed. Doesn't matter what I thought of him or how I treated him. He would've stayed if he fucking loved you. I never gave up on the guy I love because his sisters annoyed me. That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard." Ash screamed right back at Bella but didn't hit her. I wonder why. My wolf was hoping Ash would punch her and break her nose or something.

That's when I decided to come in. I of course had to defend Bella because lets be honest, no one likes a guy that takes her sisters side and not hers. "That's not pathetic and you know it Ashley. Anyone would've left if they were hated as much as you hated Cullen."

"Oh really Jacob? Would you leave Bella if I hated you just as much? oh wait, I hate you even more but look you're still here." She glared at me as if she was challenging me to say something in return. It had hurt when she said she hated me because even if the man was in love with Bella, he still thought of Ash as his best friend and also had feelings for her. I was thinking of saying something but then I just grabbed Bella's hand and walked away.

We walked down first beach, neither of us saying anything. I was thinking though. Of a specific Swan who hasn't left my mind since we were kids. She never liked that I was in love with Bella. Not when we were younger and not now. I know it bugs her that I hang out with her but I still can't – for the life of me – figure out why she stopped talking to me. Yeah I had feelings for her but I never told her that because that would ruin our friendship and I always though Bella would be the one for me. Not Ash. She was my first kiss. She might think I was too drunk but I only had like one beer. I wasn't drunk. She was though and when she attached me, I couldn't resist. Yeah well we never spoke of it but we both knew it happened. I assumed she didn't want to talk about it so I let it be.

Bella, I've always been in love with her but what Ashley said was also true. Bella loved the bloodsucker and she would still go back to him if she could. I liked to think that I was making her better but I know I'm lying to myself. I didn't know if I should give up on Bella and see if my feelings for Ash were real. I jumped when I felt Bella grab my hand. "Sorry Bells, I'm just alittle worried about Ashley. She seemed upset when we walked away." I told her. Bella is always so understanding and helps me sort through whatever is going on in my life. "About Ashley. What did she mean by 'what happened to my best friend?' I though you guys were never friends" she asked me with an eyebrow raised. Well I guess I should tell her.

"Ashley and I used to be friends. Before you moved here." I told her.

Bella's POV:

"Ashley and I used to be friends. Before you moved here." He told me.

Okay I really hate my sister right now. Every good thing in my life, she has to get to it before me. "How were you ever friends with her?" I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice. "She's a total bitch and totally not your type ya'know?" okay so I was jealous. Jealous of my YOUNGER sister. I've never considered her my sister though. She just exists for me.

"Ashley is really cool actually" Jacob told me. I could see that his hands had started to shake. What the hell? Did they have history or something?

"Oh really? Is that why you look at her like she killed your cat?" I asked sweetly.

"Look Jacob, you have to pick! Its either me or her." I told him

He took a moment to think about what I had just said to him. The he looked down at me and said, "Bella, you know how I feel about you. I love you and no matter how cool Ashley is, that won't change."

"Jake…" and he cut me off.

"I know it doesn't mean for you what it does for me, but I'll wait for you Bella."

"What if I can't return your feelings Jake?" I asked him innocently. I would never return his feelings but he didn't need to know that. His feelings for me probably aren't even real but if this means that I'm going to get one over Ashley then I'll take it. This is just some crush that he still hasn't gotten over. I knew that I would always love Edward and this boy, no matter how good he was to me could never take his place.

"Then I'll always be your friend." He told me.

_Heres another one! I know its shorter than the last one and there isn't an Ashley POV in it but I thought that maybe you guys should see what Jacob is thinking too. His wolf wants her. the man kinda wants her too! Wait for my next update you guys! Ill try to update soon! Also remember to review! it makes me want to write faster! _

_I really love the ideas that my lovely reader **Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter **put out there for me! and ill honestly think about all your suggestions and lemme see if i can fit them in somewhere! :) i also love the OC/Jacob stories and hate it when she lets him off easy so don't even worry! our girl Ashley has more of a back bone than that! :)_

_so yeah keep reviewing and show me the love! 3 :)_

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	7. Chapter 7

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 7: Ashley moves out!

Ashley's POV:

"So you're in love with the Ex best friend eh?" Embry asked me. I froze. I didn't know what to tell him. I wasn't ever going to admit my feelings and I was definitely not going to admit them to one of Jacobs best friends. I just stared at him. "I already know Ash. I've known for a while." When I continued to stare at him he said "Honey, Jacob is the only blind one. He's the only one who can't see that you're in love with him."

"Mention this to anyone and I will kill you Em. Seriously! My breakdown and what you just said! Tell no one." I told and kinda pleaded with him. "Your secrets safe with me Ash. If I haven't let it slip yet, it won't ever slip." He promised me. "Thank you Embry." I told him and then got off of Emily's couch. I went to find her in the kitchen only to see all the boys were still there. They just kinda stared at me and I started to feel uncomfortable so I spoke directly to Emily. "Emily, thank you for having me today. It was fun while it lasted." I told her "And I'm also really sorry you guys had to see that happen." I told everyone else in the room.

Sam stepped in and said "Ashley, it really was our fault for not stepping in when we saw that Bella was losing it so I apologize."

Why was he apologizing? "No no Sam, I don't blame you at all. Trust me that really needed to happen." I told him. Then I turned towards Embry and said "Hey you mind if I stay at your place for a couple of days? I really don't want to go home and face my family of liars." Embry's face dropped. "Ash, as much as I would love for you to come over I have patrol tonight so I wont be home at all." That's when my face dropped. "Oh well then I guess…" Emily cut me off "You can stay here Ashley. I have a spare bedroom that you can stay in." I was over joyed that she had suggested that but then I realized I didn't really know Sam or Emily. As if Sam could read my thoughts he said "We're a pack Ashley and that means were family. You're a part of my pack now so you're family." He smiled at me. I couldn't help it, I smiled right back.

Emily showed me where I would be sleeping and then I told her that I should drop by my basement and grab a couple pairs of clothes because I really didn't know how long I would be here for. Embry offered to take and Sam tossed him the keys to his truck. Emily came to the door to hug me and said "Hurry back okay? We'll be waiting." With that she shooed us. Embry drove with me in the passenger seat. We didn't talk because we each had a lot on our minds. Finally Embry parked right outside my house. I didn't want to go in alone so I asked Em to come with me and he did. We went through my basement door and I started to pack my stuff in a little duffle bag. Finally after getting my toiletries, brush, clothes, underwear and the little bit of make up I owned I was done. Embry asked to carry the bag and we were out the door. Embry put the bag in the car and a car rolled into the driveway. I couldn't see what car it was cause the lights were literally blinding me. Finally the lights turned off and out came the police chief of Forks aka my father.

He looked at me first and then at Embry. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Why does it matter to you Dad? You didn't care where I went last week so why care now?" he flinched at what I said but didn't deny anything.

"I can't let you go anywhere young lady!" my father said in a tone I haven't heard him use. Ever.

"Why? So that you and Bella have a happy father – daughter thing going on and I can watch from the sidelines? Yeah no thanks!" I almost yelled at him.

"Can we go now Embry?" I asked him. I was getting tired and there was a bed at Emily's place that was calling my name.

"Uh yeah!" he said. He looked so lost and didn't know what to do. Just as I was about to get in the truck dad grabbed my hand. "I can't let you leave Ashley Maria Swan" he said again.

I turned around to face him again. "You can and you will dad. You've been more of a father to Bella in the past year than you have been to me my whole life. I always looked up to you and thought that this was just how you were. Clearly I was wrong because when Bella moved here you were the best father anyone could ask for. It hurt a lot to know that you never really liked me as much as you do her. Don't worry, I've taken care of myself before so I sure as hell can now." I freed my wrist and got into the truck. I hated upsetting my dad but I actually felt like he didn't love me. He lied to me and he's never been a good dad to me. He bought the truck I wanted for Bella. He never even gave it a second thought. He just bought it. I was hurt and I definitely wasn't returning until my dad apologized because that shit stung!

"You okay Ash?" Embry asked me softly. I jumped because I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot he was even here. "uh yeah I'm fine." I told him. Then I saw Emily running out to get us "Or am about to be because my second mother is coming to get me" I added with a chuckle. He laughed and we got out of the car.

"What took you guys so long? I got worried." She asked the both of us.

"Charlie" Embry said and it was like Emily magically understood because she started nodding. "Well then lets get you inside. I made your bed and put in new sheets and everything." She told me.

"Thank you Emily. I really appreciate you doing this for me." I thanked her.

"Don't even worry about it Ash. Like Sam said, you're family."

We walked in and I went straight to the guest room. I out my tings in the little closet and flopped down on the bed. Then I heard the front door bang open.

I walked out into the lounge to see that Jacob was back and Bella was with him. Embry smiled at me and motioned for me to go sit with him. I sat down next to Em and he put his arm around my shoulders to keep me warm. Jacob glared at Embry and growled. Okay this was getting old. One second he hates me and the next he gets over protective? After a while of watching say yes to the dress Bella stretched and said "Le'ts go Ashley, were going home." She told me Uh is she ordering me? "No thanks Bella. I'd rather stay here."

"You can't stay here Ashley" she laughed. "You don't even know these people. And just because you know about the super natural doesn't mean you're involved. You know nothing so stop trying to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. These people want me here. Not you." She glared at me.

Just as I was about to reply Emily spoke up "Get out of my house." She told Bella.

"Excuse me? This isn't your house it's Sam's and as far as I can remember he said the pack is allowed here." She said with a fake smile.

"Yeah that's right, the pack is allowed but you're not pack." Emily told her.

"But I'm with Jacob. And you're with Sam so you're here. If anyone shouldn't be here its Ashley." She glared at me.

"Get the fuck out Bella. What you're doing is really pathetic. You're not wanted here." I told her and then continued "you may know about the pack but that doesn't mean you're involved. You'll never be one of them cause you're the leech lover that the wolves just couldn't get rid of." I felt pretty proud of myself. Maybe I was a little mean but seriously I was getting tired of her shit. She's always trying to tell me that she's better than me and for once in my life I know that I have people that love me standing right behind me but she doesn't. "Get out! Leave!" I said and she left with her little tail behind her. Jacob looked conflicted for a second and then followed my dear sister out the door.

"That went well." Embry said.

"That felt good" I told him. Everyone told me they were proud of me and then the pack started to leave. One by one they all went to their homes. It was just me and Embry in the lounge now cause Emily and Sam went to bed.

"You know something Ash?" he asked me.

"What Em?"

"I finally saw the old Ashley today. The one that could stand up to everyone. You had be scared earlier. I've never seen you cry and it scared me but I'm glad you let everything out." He told me

"Embry, I'm sorry about earlier but… ugh my emotions were all bottled up inside me and I just needed to cry." I told him. He looked at me funny so I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Man are you made out of metal or something?"

He laughed and shook his head. Then he pulled me close. It was nice to have my old friend back. I knew I could count on Embry. Slowly I drifted off into the land of dreams.

_Okay so here it is! Chapter 7. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was busy studying! Okay so its not much and there isn't a lot of action in this chapter but I needed to get a couple things out there. So now Ash had left Chalies, Charlie didn't deny that he spent more lime with Bella and we now know that Embry and Ash used to be friends. Also Ash stood up to Bella and Bella's a bitch. She's finally showing her true colours eh? Also I need your opinion guys! Should the Cullens come back soon? Or no?_

_One more thing, I got two not so nice reviews for the last chapter. One being that Ash will forgive Jake instantly and that its pathetic. Whoever wrote that one needs to understand that Ash has to forgive Jake at the end cause this is an OC/Jacob story. Also don't assume that you know how my story will end cause you don't! And Ashley wasn't being a baby in chapter 5, it's called having emotions and when everything gets too much or when your feelings are hurt then you cry and let it out. It's called not being afraid to let it out. _

_Another person said that the 5__th__ and 6__th__ chapters weren't so good. I'm sorry if you didn't like them but they were very essential for the story to move forward._

_Other than that guys! Lemme know what you think! Remember to review cause I always look forward to them! Do tell me what you guys think should happen next and lemme know if the Cullen's should come back soon. Also remember I have midterms so I might not update super soon again. I apologize in advance! _

_xoxo _

_pauly _


	8. Chapter 8

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 8: Cliff Diving

Ashley's POV:

I woke up in Emily's guest room and everything from last night came back to me. Embry must have put me in bed before he left. I can't believe I acted that way. I'm usually so good at keeping everything bottled up inside me but my sister just manages to get under my skin. I slowly got out of bed and made my way outside to the bathroom. Yeah Emily only had one bathroom but that was fine with me. I went through my morning routine and came out of the bathroom only to be knocked over by a giant. The giant was Jacob. He was about to help me up when his phone rang. He looked down at me and then his phone and then answered it. "Hey Bella." Ugh ofcourse. I got up and started to walk away when a very hot hand – Jacobs very hot hand grabbed my wrist. Why couldn't he leave me alone for like one day? He turned me to face him and that's when I realized that he was very close to my face. I could feel his hot, minty breath on my face. "Why do you do this to me Ash?" he whispered. He was starting to get closer to me and I was frozen in his strong grip. "Jake… stop." I managed to choke out. "If it wasn't for you she could've been mine." He told me. Was he talking about Bella? His lips barely brushed mine when he said "I've been wanting to do this for a while." "Let her go Jacob" a voice said. Jacob jumped away like I had burned him. He glared at me and said "This never happened." What the fuck? I turned to find Sam glaring at Jacob. Then he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside.

I stood there wide eyed and that's how Emily found me. "Oh honey." She came up to me and hugged me. I was still too shocked to move. I didn't know if I wanted to hate Sam for interrupting or to thank him for appearing when he did. I just walked into the kitchen with Emily. "Why is he doing this to me Emily?" I asked her. I was honestly confused. I didn't understand. He acts like he despises me and then he acts like I'm the only thing he sees. "That's not for me to tell you honey. That's Jacobs job and he'll tell you whenever he's ready."

"What does he have to tell me? Why cant you just tell me because it's starting to hurt Em. Whenever I see him with Bella it hurts me. It hurts when he looks at me like I killed his family or when he looks at me like I've crushed his dreams." I told her. it was true. It hurt a lot but I didn't know why there was a throbbing pain in my chest. I didn't understand what could make Jacob hate me so much in the matter of months. "If anything, I have the right to hate him. He used me for Bella Em. He was my best friend only because of Bella." I told her. ugh I need to stop telling everyone everything but Emily is so kind and I knew she wouldn't tell a soul.

"He did what?" she screamed. "Don't tell anyone Em. That's for him to figure out on his own. He needs to figure out why I stopped talking to him instead of someone telling him." I finished. Emily just nodded. She made me pancakes which were amazing and we both started to clean up. We were on the last dish when Sam came running through the door looking frantic. "Stay in the house. The red head is back. Bella is on her way down too." Then he looked at me and said "Try not to kill her okay? That would totally defeat the purpose of trying to keep her safe." He kissed Emily and gave me a brotherly hug and was out the door again. "Who's the red head Em?" no one had told me about a red head. "A leech. She keeps slipping through the gaps and the boys can't catch her." she told me. "The bad leech? The red eyed one?" I asked.

"Yup" she said. She was distracting herself with baking. I could tell that Sam leaving made her worry. "What is it after?"

"Bella." She simply said.

Ugh why couldn't my leech loving sister ever give us a break?

I didn't have anything else to say so I helped her bake. I could tell she was grateful but she didn't say anything and neither did I. we worked in silence for a half hour and then the door opened. "Emily. I'm here." My dear sister screamed. "Okay" Em screamed back.

She came into the kitchen and saw me working with Emily. "So I see that they haven't kicked you out yet, I'm surprised actually. I was sure Jake would have you thrown out." She said to me.

I said "Hello to you too Bella. I'm fine thanks for asking." At the same time Emily said "This is my house, she can stay here and Jacob had no say in it." We just looked at each other and then started laughing. Bella stood there glaring at us. Then she just sat down and played with her phone while we baked. Did I tell you guy that Bella got the new iphone 5s as soon as she moved here? No? Well she has one cause daddy bought her one. I had an iphone 4 – that I bought with my own money. I know I'm being bitter about everything but I can't help it. We continued to bake different things and once again the door banged open. I was getting sick of that thing. "Bella." Jacobs voice came into the kitchen. Bella quickly got up to run to him. She clung to him and he held her against him. There it was the throbbing pain in my chest. It was making it hard for me to breath. Jacobs eyes flashed to mine and he looked sorryy. Why tho? I couldn't understand. He released Bella and then pain went down. It was still there bit but it was a lot less than when they were holding each other. "You have to promise me that you'll stay in the house." Jacob said. He was looking at me but talking to Bella.

"Yeah I promise Jake. Em and Ash are keeping me company." She smiled up at him.

"YOU. DON'T. GET. TO. CALL. ME. ASH." I said through clenched teeth.

Jacob looked at me funny and so did Bella. I just walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. Bella walked out after me and glared at me. "There's a vampire after me and all you can do is be a bitch to me. Have you considered how I'm feeling right now?" she said to me.

"I really don't give a shit Bella because it is your fault that its after you. You and your leeches. What I do care about is that you've but my boys in danger. Just because you fell in love with a leech doesn't mean that you have a right to put everyone around you in danger." I walked back into the kitchen. I was angry. I don't think Em or Jacob realized I was back because they continued talking. "…take care of Ash. You have to promise me Emily, you wont let her out of this house until I come back. Promise me Em." Jacob was saying to Emily. Why was he concerned about me? Shouldn't he be saying Bella? "You need to let go of Bella, Jake. You need to tell Ash about the imprint. She deserved to know."

"You know I cant do that Emily. I love Bella and I'm going to fight for her for as long as I can."

"Who knows if she'll still be around after you're done chasing her sister?" Em said.

"I'll have to take my chances." He told her and left through the back door.

I walked up to Emily and started working again. I didn't want to mention what I just heard because I still didn't understand it. "Ashley can you come with me?" I heard Bella say. I turned to face her. why would I ever want to go anywhere with her? "What?" I asked her

"Come with me. I feel suffocated and I want to go out. Please come with me. Jacob wouldn't want me to go alone." She told me

"Then he should've stayed here." I told her simply.

"Please please please come with me. I'm begging you." She was my sister after all so I agreed. I didn't have to talk to her at all just walk with her.

"We left when Em went to the bathroom. Yeah I know stupid but it was Bella's idea. Why did I go ahead with it? I have no idea. Bella kept walking and I just followed her. I was busy thinking about other things to actually see where Bella was taking me. She finally stopped and I looked down to see that we were on top of the cliff looking down at the waves violently crashing against the sides. There was a storm coming. Was she crazy for bring me here? Ugh I should never do anything my sister wants. "What are we doing here Bella?" I asked her.

"Oh I just want to dive ya'know? Jacob promised me and I figured since hes not here that you would go with me.

"There's a storm coming! Are you crazy Bella? This is not safe for you!" I screamed at her.

"I know! That's why you're going to jump first" she told me.

"There's no way in hell that I'm…" I couldn't finish because I was pushed off the cliff. The ice cold water hit me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was going to die and no one could save me. My last thought was that I wasn't ever going to tell Jacob how much I loved him…

_Okay hey guys! This is Chapter 8! I'm sorry about not updating. I had midterms and then my internet was down – I don't even know why! Ugh! So here it is! Bella pushed Ash into the water. What's gonna happen now? Let's wait and find out! Also the Cullen's next chapter!? lets see!_

_Read and review guys! Lemme know what you think! Feedback is supa important to me! I hope you guys like this chapter! _

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	9. Chapter 9

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 8:

Ashley's POV: Harry Clearwater

I could feel something warm and hard hitting me on the chest over and over again. I could also make out faint noises but couldn't really understand what they were saying. Then I threw up! Ew. I opened my eyes to see Jacob holding me up. I threw up some more. I was literally puking water. Ugh so attractive Ash. Then everything came back to me. Bella pushed me. I looked around to see her sitting on the beach with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. I glared at her and was about to speak when Jacob said "What the hell were you thinking Ash? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why did you jump? You know your sister jumped in right after you to save your ass? What if you guys died huh? What was I supposed to tell Charlie?" he asked me. He was angry but seriously what the fuck was he even saying.

"That bitch…" I started when I was interrupted. "Don't even Ashley! If I didn't jump in after you, you would be dead. Is that what you wanted? Are you suicidal?" Bella asked me. Is she fucking kidding me? Jacob turned to look at me and Bella smirked at me behind his back. Oh my god I will kill her one of these days.

"Embry can you take her home?" Jacob shoved me into Embry's arms and picked up Bella. Ofcourse, Stop thinking about it Ash. He's always going to pick that homicidal bitch over you! Embry carried me to Jacob's house and put me on the couch gently. I looked up at him and said "I didn't jump Em."

"Why else would you go out there Ash? You knew we were chasing a vampire but you still left." He was angry but it wasn't even my fault.

"Bella pushed me Em. She took me up there because she left suffocated and then she pushed me." I told him. I was looking at him dead in the eye and he knew I wasn't lying.

"Oh god Ash. What is wrong with your sister?" he sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You're just lucky we heard you scream and then we ran over to the cliff in tome to see Bella jump. We believed her when she said she jumped in to save you! God Ash, I cant lose you okay?"

"Awe Em. You love me!" I giggled. "But seriously! Don't believe anything she has to say"

"I have to tell Jacob what she did." He told me. "Do whatever you want Em." I told him.

Embry just held me to him for a while, trying to get me warm enough. After around an hour Sam entered and said the one thing that could make this day even worse than it already was "Harry – he didn't make it. He's gone. We have to get to the hospital right now." Then he rushed out the door. I looked up at Embry and tried to choke back my sobs. Harry was like a father to me. Like Billy, he taught me how to fish and he took me to his house when Billy and dad were busy. I got up with Embry and we silently made our way to Sam's truck. We got in and Embry drove us to the hospital. We parked and got out. I entered the waiting area to find the entire back there including Jacob. I saw my dad sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and I could tell he was crying. I looked around to room and saw Leah standing away from her family. Sue was hugging Seth and the pack was around her but Leah was sobbing in her own little corner.

Leah and I weren't really friends but we were civil to one another. I knew she needed someone but no one from the pack. Especially not her ex-boyfriend or his fiancé. I walked up to her. she saw me coming and looked at me with curiosity. Silent tears were streaming down my face when I grabbed hold of her and pulled her to me. To my surprise Leah grabbed onto me like I was her life line and cried. I cried with her. it wasn't easy to lose a father. Mine wasn't dead but I had lost mine as well. I cried for Leah, the only man that she trusted had just left her. I cried for Seth, his role model had died today. I cried for Sure, who lost her soul mate. I also cried for myself. I lost a man that I could trust to show me the right way, a man who could make me feel like I belonged with his family, a man who on countless occasions brought me his fish fry. I cried for everyone who loved Harry as much as I did.

Finally Leah released me but held onto my arm. It was like I was the only thing holding her in place. I looked over at Sue who looked gratefully at me. Leah and I walked over to her and I hugged her. "Thank you" she whispered in my ear. I just nodded and sat down next to her. Leah refused to sit so she stood by her mother. Quil came and sat next to me. Oh yeah Quil phased! He was so happy about the wolf thing. "Leah's on her toes because she just phased! And Seth too!" He whispered to me. Seth was only 14 though! He was 2 years younger than I was. It was too much, to lose a father and to phase on the same day. I looked around to see that dad was sitting alone and staring at me. Okay what did I do? 'I'm sorry' he mouthed. I just nodded in response. He lost his best friend today so I'm not going to completely ignore him.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Embry who was standing in front of me now. He tensed and out of the corner of my eye I could see that Jacob had also tensed. She should be there for dad, after all she was his favourite so where was she? "The leech – Alice came and took her to Italy. Bella's leech thinks she killed herself when she jumped so he wants to die too." He told me. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I whispered screamed at him. He shook his head. I was angry but then I realized where I was so I calmed down. Bella had another thing coming if she thought everyone was going to forgive her when she got her ass back here.

- 1 day later -

It was the day of Harry's funeral. Embry said that he would drop me off at home and Jacob would pick me up in a half hour. I had already showered at Emily's and I was done my make-up. I figured that I should look good because harry always told me that I should look my best all the time. Embry dropped me off and left. I knew dad was still at home but I had to get my black dress so I had to get inside. I went through the back door of my basement and went inside. I found my dress and slipped it on. I found my black heels in the back for my closet and slipped those on as well. I was going to leave I really was but then I decided to check up on my dad. I opened the door to find him sitting on the couch drinking his coffee. He looked worried. Ofcourse he was worried! His daughter had been gone for 2 days now and he hadn't heard a word from her since. I cleared throat to make my presence known. He looked shocked to see me standing there. He got off the couch to give me a hug but I shook my head. I wasn't talking to him. He may be my father but he never acted like it and I wasn't about to forgive him just yet. "Ashley. I've missed you honey and your sisters gone and I don't know what to do because she didn't even tell me where she was going. I've been worried sick about her." ofcourse he's been worried sick about her! I haven't been home for 4 days now and he's worried about HER. I just looked at him for a while. Was this the same man who claimed that he would love me unconditionally for the rest of my life? "I came to tell you to be down at the res in an hour. The funeral starts at 3." I told him and then went back to my basement. I locked the basement cant went out to wait for Jacob. I walked around the house to see that he was already there. He was sitting in his Rabbit waiting for me. I sighed and walked over to the passenger side and got in. "Hey" I whispered. "Hey Ash" with that he drove away. As we got closer to the res I started to feel uncomfortable. "I heard what Charlie said." He told me

"Yeah well he's worried about Bella." I told him. Like he wasn't worried – puh lease he was probably more worried than Charlie – dad himself.

"Embry told me what happened." He said all of a sudden. I looked at him in shock. "What?" I squeaked out.

"Embry told me about what happened at the cliffs." He turned to look me in the eye. "And I believe you."

I sat there shocked at his admission. "What?" I said

"Is that all you're going to say?" he laughed.

"What else do you want me to say Jacob? You tell me that you believe me! That's great I mean cause I never thought you would believe me and cause you LOVE Bella and all that." I told him.

He parked in front of his house and I got out. Jacob grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Ash, the reason I've been acting so strange is because something happened that day when you and Bella came down to see me. Something shifted. Please tell me you left it too." He pleaded.

"I did. I felt it but I don't know what it means." I told him honestly.

"There's this thing that wolves do Ash. It's called imprinting. It's how a wolf finds his soul mate. That's how they know that they're with the one person on this planet that they will love more than anything and anyone else. The wolf can't stay away from its imprint. He wants to protect her and be whatever she wants him to be. The wolf and then man are forever hers." I could tell where he was going with this but I wanted to make sure.

"You imprinted that day?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes"

"Which Swan did you imprint on Jacob?" I already knew the answer to that question but I wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"You Ash! I imprinted on you." He told me calmly.

_Hello lovelies! Here's chapter 9! I haven't been able to update in forever so I thought that maybe I should give you two chapters! hopefully you like this one too!_

_So Jacob just admitted that he imprinted on Ash. What's she going to say next? How will she deal with this? Whats gonna happen next?_

_Lemme know what you guys think! So remember to read and review! I look forward to all the reviews! _

_xoxo _

_pauly_


	10. Chapter 10

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 10:

Ashley's POV:

"Which Swan did you imprint on Jacob?" I already knew the answer to that question but I wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"You Ash! I imprinted on you." He told me calmly.

"What?" I asked again. I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

He came closer to me and I flinched back. A hurt look crossed his face but he stayed where he was. "I – Jacob Black – imprinted on you!" he told me again, now alittle frustrated.

"Why?" I asked him "Why me?"

"I don't know! The spirits thought that you were it for me and I guess I can see why. You and I are best friends and I've always loved you and I guess this just helps me." He told me.

"Don't you dare say you've always loved me Jacob!" I screamed at him. "You had so many years to do that! You could have told me but nope! It took the mother fucking imprint to make you realize that?" I asked him. I was pissed! He had some balls telling me he loved me.

"Didn't you LOVE Bella just yesterday? Is this all because she went back to her leech? Oh my god that's it! That's why you want me now!" I was pacing and Jacob just stood there shocked. "I will not be your stupid back up plan!" I told him.

"You're not my back up plan Ash! I've loved you forever and you know it! Yeah I know I'm a dick and I totally ignored you when Bella came home but I thought I loved her! Not you!" he screamed back at me.

"You just admitted to not wanting me Jacob! You could've told me that you loved me when you kissed me! Remember that? Yeah you didn't say a fucking word about it!"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it so I let it go!"

"Fuck you Jacob! My sister will probably be back in a day or two so why don't you go kiss her leech loving ass!" I yelled and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist again and spun me around but this time not letting go of me.

"I'm telling you that I LOVE you! I always have and you're walking away from me?" he asked me through clenched teeth.

"This isn't love Jacob its some wolfy shit that's making you think that way! You chose Bella! You LOVE Bella! Not me and I don't fucking love you! So let go of me before I do something that you might regret later on" I told him. It was true he loved Bella just yesterday so he can't come up to me and tell me that he actually loved me the entire time. I counted to 5 and he didn't let go so I kneed him in the balls.

He immediately let go of my wrist and grabbed his crotch. Yup that must've hurt! He slowly fell to the ground in pain. I leaned down and got super close to his ear. "Don't you ever tell me that you've always loved me. Don't lie to me Jacob. I know what you said to Embry about you only being my friend because of Bella. I know. So don't you ever come here and tell me that you love me. Your wolf may have chosen me but you sure as hell made it perfectly clear that you chose Bella when you blamed me for everything that went wrong in your mother fucking life!" with that I got up and walked away. I faintly heard Jacob say "I'll make you believe me Ash! If it's the last thing I ever do!"

I walked into Billy's house and leaned against the door. Why was this happening to me? Why would he tell me this now? He treated me like shit for months and now he's suddenly in love with me? I don't fucking get it. I was feeling too many emotions right now and I didn't have time to analyze all of them. Billy rolled himself into the kitchen and smiled at me. "You look beautiful." He told me. "Thanks Billy." I walked up to him and fixed his tie. "How are you holding up old man?" I asked him.

"I think I should ask you that question." I looked at him in question "I heard my boy telling you he imprinted on ya." He told me. "He's an idiot for not telling you sooner though. I told him he would regret it."

"I'm fine Billy. His wolf may want me but he wants Bella." I told him

"You know that's not true honey. He has loved you since you were both kids. He was just too blind to see it. I know you have loved him too. Ever since you were little. You would cry if you couldn't see Jacob and he would cry if he couldn't see you so Charlie and I made a whole schedule determining who would go to whose house on what day." He told me with a laugh.

I laughed with him. Those were the simple days. When there was no Bella to complicate our relationship. "I'm not going to forgive him Billy. He hurt me too much. he may not even know it but I'm really hurt and it's all his fault. He can't just tell me he loves me. He's only saying that because Bella's gone! He can't have her so now me wants me. The second best Swan. Hell, I can't even blame him. I mean my own father thinks about me as second best so what should I expect from him right I'm done playing second best though." Billy silently listened to me rant about my life. I looked at him somewhat ashamed. "Sorry" I muttered.

He just laughed and told me not to worry. "You'll always be my number one Swan, Ash." I just smiled back at him. It was time for the funeral and Jacob came in to get Billy. We were having a small gathering at the beach after the funeral. Everyone wanted to remember the good things and the good times they had with Harry. The funeral was a blur. Leah held on to me the entire time and I let her. Dad was there too and he looked really sad. I had tried to comfort him earlier on but hey he didn't want it so whatever. Jacob kept sneaking glances my way but I didn't dare look back at him. They lowered Harry into the grave and I don't think there was a single dry eye around. Finally it was over and we all made our way to the beach. I walked slowly with Leah next to me. We were both silent until Leah said "Jacob does love you ya'know? He's infatuated with Bella. Or obsessed I'm not exactly sure. His head is a jumbled mess. It's 'Ash – gotta tell her I love her no no no think about Bella – yup Bella I'm totally in love with her. Wait nope I'm not – I love Ashley. Ugh' it's so hard to actually be in his head."

I looked at her in shock. "He doesn't love me Leah. His wolf loves me. HE loves BELLA." She just shook her head and we kept walking towards the beach silently.

The fire was blazing by the time we got there and everyone was gathered around it. Leah and I sat next to Embry and Quil who were more than happy to move over for us. Sue got up from her spot and stood in front of our circle. Our little group which included the elders, the pack, their girlfriend or imprints I guess and my father. She started to talk about how she and Harry actually met. It was a beautiful story and I had tears in my eyes again. I looked over at Leah who was silently crying and then saw Embry put his arm around her shoulder and pull her to him. One by one many of the people got up to talk about Harry as a friend, a father and a brother. We celebrated the wonderful life Harry had lived and the wonderful memories he left with us.

Dad's phone rang when everyone was eating. He picked up without looking at who was calling. "Hello?"

"….."

"Bella? Oh my god are you home?"

"…"

"When did you get home? Don't answer that! I'm coming there right now! You have so much explaining to do! And you're grounded!" with that he hung up and ran to his car. He didn't once look at me or even acknowledge me throughout the funeral or at the beach. It stung that he ran for Bella and he couldn't even walk two steps over to talk to me. I looked around to see the pack staring at where Charlie was – might as well get used to calling him that. I looked over at Jacob thinking that he would want to leave more than anyone else but he hadn't moved. He was staring at me. I looked away. Okay well I guess I was wrong then.

Everyone went back to normal soon after that and didn't give two flying fucks about Bella. I was glad that she was safe but she was still a homicidal bitch! So whatever. Leah passed me some beer and we both began drinking. I didn't even know how many I had because my head was spinning. I got up but then fell on my ass again.

Jacob's POV:

I had been watching Ashley all night. She had wanted to see my reaction when Charlie left but I didn't care. Bella chose to leave with the bloodsucker and now I had made my choice. I was going to fight for Ashley. No matter how long it takes me. I was so stupid! I ignored her and made her feel like shit for being MY imprint. I'm an idiot. I also should've never said those things about her to Embry – which I still don't know how she knows – but I did and I'm a dick.

I saw Ashley grab her 6th beer and drink it all. She looked gorgeous at the funeral but being drunk was not working for her. She tried to get up and fell right back down. I walked over to her and helped her up. "Let's get you home." I said and then picked her up bridal style and started walking towards my house. "Why are you doing this to me Jacob?" she slurred.

"What are you talking about Ash?"

"You loooooooove Belllla and I don't like it." She pouted.

"I don't love her."

"Youre LYING!" she screemed "Stop lying to me."

I sighed and was about to answer her when she whispered "You hurt me Jake and I don't think you can ever fix that." Then she dozed off.

What have I done?

Ashley's POV:

I woke up with a huge headache. I looked around to see that I was in Jacob's bed… wearing his t-shit and no pants. Well fuck! What happened last night? Ugh I turned to see two Advil's on the side table next to a glass of water. I thanked the lord and swallowed them. I got out of bed and went outside to see where the owners of this house were. I walked into the kitchen while trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes and saw a note on the counter. It was from Billy. 'Went to see Sue. Will be back soon and Ash please help yourself to everything. – Billy' okay then. I grabbed a cup of coffee which was already made and made my way outside. I sat on the steps and looked at the forest. It really was beautiful out here. Soon I heard the all too familiar noise of a certain truck. I groaned as it came into view and parked onto the Blacks driveway. The one and only Bella Swan emerged from the truck. She smirked when she saw me and approached me. I continued to sip my coffee.

"I see they still keep you around." She said to me

"I see you're still a bitch" I said to her.

"I kinda wish you did drown when I pushed you. But you didn't." she was smiling until she saw what I was wearing.

"Is that Jake;s shirt?" she asked angry now.

I could have fun with this right? "Oh yeah. He let me borrow it after last night. It was crazy trust me."

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM? YOU WHORE! HE LOVES ME! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" she was screaming.

"In his defence Bella, you did run off to Italy to go save your leech loving boyfriend. Who, by the way dumped you because he didn't love you. So what are you back together now? Is he going to suck your soul out? Turn you into a leech too? And then you'll have leech babies?"

"That's none of your business! I came here to see Jake. Charlie told me he was worried about me. He will want to see me ya'know? He'll never want your pathetic ass." I had to laugh at that because if I learned anything from yesterday it was that Jacob WASN'T worried.

"I'm pathetic? Seriously? I'm not the one who used a guy to get over another guy. I'm not the one who went all the way to Italy to save a guy who claimed he didn't love me anymore. Nope that was you. If you look at it from my perspective you're the pathetic one."

Just as she was about to reply a figure emerged from the trees in only cut offs. Bella squealed when she saw him and ran towards Jacob and hugged him. What happened next was something I was not prepared for.

_Okay hello again! This is a bit longer than my other chapters but there a lot going on in this one! Harry is Dead. Bella is Back. Jacob claims to be in love with Ashley and ofcourse! The Cullens are back! Lemme know what you think and maybe in the next chapter we can have a widdle meeting with the Cullens. _

_I really appreciate the reviews you guys! So keep em coming! So yeah! Read and review! Lemme know what you guys think!_

_xoxo _

_pauly _


	11. Chapter 11

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 11: Bella needs to Leave.

Ashley's POV:

Bella squealed when she saw him and ran towards Jacob and hugged him. What happened next was something I was not prepared for.

She was attached to Jacob when he roughly moved her hands away from him. She looked just as shocked as I was. "…Jake?" she said

"Leave Bella." He said very harshly. I was not used to him talking to her like that. He only ever spoke to me like that.

"But Jake! I know you're angry at me for going to save Edward and I'm sorry you didn't get to kiss me that day but you promised you would always be my friend." She reminded him. He tried to kiss her then? Like 2 days ago? And he confessed his love for me yesterday. What the fuck is this boy playing at? I was still sitting on the steps watching the scene unfold in front of me. Jacob looked at me over Bella's shoulder looking apologetic. Why would he look at me like that? Oh wait its cause he confessed he loved me. Yup that's got to be it.

"I need you to leave Bella." He spoke really calmly. He was still looking at me, trying to see my reaction. Bella followed his line of sight and looked at me. "Is it because of something she said? She's a suicidal bitch Jake. You can't believe a fucking word she says. You know she has always hated me and she just can't take that you and I are friends." Jacob was angry now. Why? I don't know because I'm sure this isn't the first time she's said something like this about me. I didn't say anything back though because I was curious about what Jacob would do.

He looked like he was foaming in the mouth. "I know you did it Bella." She seemed as confused as I was and then he elaborated "I know you pushed Ashley off the cliff. She tried to stop you and you pushed her. You have done nothing but hurt your sister – someone you claim to care about. I can't believe that I ignored her for you. you are the most pathetic and evil person I have ever met in my life. I'm glad your leeches are back because now we can finally get rid of your ass. So if you could show yourself off my Rez I'll be delighted but if you don't do that I'm sure Paul would gladly throw you over the treaty line."

Oh shit. He did not just say that to her. Bella looked angry, her mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out of her mouth. She looked like a fish. "I think you were asked to leave." I said to her. she turned around and glared at me. "This is your entire fault. You are a jealous bitch and are always want what's mine. You have done nothing but hurt me." She told me. I've hurt her? I'm living in Emily's spare bedroom because of her and I've hurt her? "I hope Jasper slips up and drains you dry one day. Then we can finally get rid of you!" she screamed. She was right in my face now and it was like my fist had a mind of its own because the next thing I knew it connected with Bella's jaw and she fell to the floor. I was angry! I wanted to punch her and kick her and make her feel pain. But instead I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. I started to drag her towards her truck. Jacob had already opened the door to the truck and I tossed her inside. "You step foot here again Bella and I swear you'll return to your bloodsucker with a couple broken bones. You have tried to kill me in the past and you WILL try to do it again there's no doubt about that but I swear on my unborn children that I will kill you if you even attempt to hurt any of us." I closed the door and started to walk back to the house when Jacob's hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. "I'm sorry about everything Ash. I was an idiot."

"Just because you sent her away doesn't mean I believe you Jacob. I won't forgive you. You have hurt me in the past and just like my sister, you will do it again in the future." I un-wrapped his hand and went inside.

"Ash you have to believe me when I tell you I love you!" he screamed.

"Why should I? up until a day ago you were head over heels in love with my sister and you were ruthless today! How do I know that you aren't just messing with me? You have dropped me for her once why not do it again?"

"I was an idiot Ashley and you know it! Whatever I said to Quil that day didn't mean anything! I've tried to stay away from you for so many months Ashley please don't push me away now." He was standing closer to me now. I backed away.

"No. you had time Jacob! You could've come to me sooner! Before you turned into a god damned wolf and imprinted on me! THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" I was screaming. He was bringing out so many different emotions. I was not ready to deal with emotions right now.

"Stay away from me Jacob. You have don't nothing but hurt me." With that I walked out of the house. I was aware of the fact that I was only wearing Jacobs t-shirt but I really didn't care. Jacob is an ass and I will steal his shirt because I feel like it. I walked all the way to Emily's house and locked myself in my room. I wouldn't cry. I'm strong. Jacob can't and won't break me. I sat in my room thinking. I didn't know what I was supposed to do next but I did know that I couldn't stay here and figure this out. I needed my best friend. The one girl that I could trust with my life; Natasha aka my bestfriend who moved away so I called her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Nasha? It's me." I said into the phone.

"Ash! Oh my god! I've missed you so much. how are you? where are you? ugh when are you coming to see me?"

"Honestly Nash, I've been better. You have no idea what kind of shit hole my life has turned into." With that I told her everything. Excluding the part about Jacob being a werewolf and the Cullens being leeches ofcourse.

There was silence on the other side.

"Babe, why don't you come see me for a while. Come visit me. The distance will do you some good and it will help you think. Plus you'll get to see me but ya'know? That's just like an added bonus." I laughed at her. She always was an idiot but you gotta love her for it.

"So I guess I'm coming then." I was thinking about how much the ticket would cost me.

"Hun stop thinking about the money. If it makes you happy, I'll pay for the ticket."

"NO" I screamed, I couldn't have her paying for me. That's not fair. "I have savings Nash. I got this. I'll book my flight and call you okay? And Nash? Thanks! You're the best." I told her. we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I booked my ticket online and texted Nasha the details.I guess I was leaving for Canada tomorrow. I don't even know for how long. I packed a bag with all my clothes. I packed my black dress from yesterday too. It had magically reappeared in my room when I was in the bathroom. When I was done I fell onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_Hello lovelies! Okay so here's chapter 11. It's shorter than the rest but it is what it is! I'll try to update sooner tomorrow and hopefully make the chapter longer. _

_So Jacob sent Bella away! Yay! But Ashley's still not convinced! So shes off to Canada to see her friend and hopefully she'll figure some things out and Jacob will too. What to do with Bella tho? And a confrontation with the Cullens is definitely mandatory in the next chapter right?_

_I love to read all your reviews so remember to read and review! Pls pls pls ok? I really look forward to them! So yeah! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	12. Chapter 12

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 12: Welcome to Canada.

Ashley's POV:

I was the first one up in the morning. I didn't want to wake anyone up and I didn't want them to know where I was going in case they tried to stop me or come after me. I went through my morning routine super quietly and then got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a simple angry birds t-shirt. I put on my red converse, grabbed my bag and was out the door. I walked into the kitchen and called a cab then decided to leave Emily and Sam a note.

'Emily – Sam. I want to thank you guys for letting me stay at your house and treating me like family but I need to leave. This is all too much for me and I can no longer stay here. I need to clear my head. I need to leave so that I can think about everything with a clear mind. I will come back but I'm not sure when. Thank you and goodbye – Ash'

I walked out the front door to see that my cab had arrived. I got in and before I knew it I was at the airport. I paid the driver and got out. I walked in, got my bags in and before I knew it I was in the waiting area. My flight was called and I was off. As the plane took off I could feel the pain in my chest coming back. It felt worse than before and I knew it had something to do with the stupid imprint. I drifted off for the entire flight. I hadn't been sleeping well and once again it had something to do with Jacob and Bella. Soon we were landing in Toronto and I was excited. Excited to see my best friend. Nasha was going to be here to pick me up and I couldn't wait to hug her and break her bones – Ya'know; the usual best friend stuff. I got off the plane and made my way through the airport to collect my bags. I was out with my stuff super-fast. As I walked through the glass doors, I saw so many people waiting for their loved one. Waiting to see them, to greet them and tell them how much they were missed. I wouldn't have that though. My father would never come get me, hell he didn't even know I was in another country.

I looked around for Nash but couldn't find her but then I heard someone scream "ASHLEY!" I turned to see my best friend running towards me with a cute guy in tow. She tackled me and I almost fell. I hugged her back so hard that I could feel my arms starting to hurt. I finally let go of her only for her to grab me again. "I missed you so much you stupid bitch! I can't believe you didn't you're here now! This is so exciting." We finally parted and I looked at the guy behind her. Nash saw and made introductions "Ash, this is my boyfriend Ryan and Ryan this is my best friend Ashley." I smiled at him and we exchanged hellos. Finally we were in Ryans car and driving to Natashas house. We got on the highway and made easy conversation until Ryan asked why I was visiting. Nastasha smacked his arm. "Ow babe. I didn't mean it like that." He looked away from the road for a second to look at her. The way he looked at her made me look away. I felt like I was invading a private moment. "Well Ryan I needed space from everything going on in my life." He looked at me with understanding. Why though? I didn't dwell on it because we were pulling off the highway soon. I looked around. Canada wasn't really different from the US but I was excited to see the different things. There was a Tim Hortons at every corner. Canadians and their coffee. We stopped by subway – on my demand – and everyone bought a sub. I love Subway ok?

Finally after that we made it to Natashas house. Ryan offered to bring everything inside which was very gentlemanly of him. I was impressed. Nash just watched him with a small smile on her face. We talked for a bit and then Ryan left saying he had to get home because his mum was waiting. It was hard to believe that he was only 18. He acted like he was so much older. Natasha and I settled in her bed and she finally turned to me. "okay spill. What happened between Jacob and Bella?" she asked me

"There isn't much to tell, I mean I stopped talking to him when he got super close to her." did I mention that Natasha was my bestfriend from Forks? Who moved here? So yeah she knew about Jacob. She also knew about his idiot best friends and every single member of the pack.

"I don't know what to tell you exactly except that he loved her and then she left to go get Edward back and then Jacob told me he loved me and kicked Bella off the reservation. And then I told him I didn't believe him and here I am."

"Baby, he's an idiot. The entire time I was there, I knew you guys had something special going on but I never knew what. I was really shocked when you told me that you guys stopped talking to each other. I know you love him Ash and maybe you should give him a chance?" she said.

Jacob's POV:

She left. Ashley was gone. Where she went? We didn't know. She only left Emily a note and nothing for me. I've told her I love her! Why won't she believe me?

P: 'Maybe because you treated her like shit'

E: 'Or maybe its because you told her sister you loved her.'

Q: 'Or its because you told her you loved her two days after Bella left.'

'Get out of my head assholes' I told them. I hated having them in my head sometimes.

P: 'But we love having you in our heads princess. Now quit crying about why she didn't leave you a note and find her.'

Q: 'He's right Jake. That girl is a keeper trust me I know.'

Memories from the time Quil and Ash dated flashed through my head.

_Quil and Ash hugging. Ashley laughing on the beach. Quil kissing her. _I got angry at the last one and lunged towards him. He dodged me and said 'Dude, you were too busy kissing Bellas ass to even notice her so in my defence it was your fault.'

He was right. It was all my fault. If I hadn't ignored her in attempts to woo her sister, she wouldn't have left. We would still be best friends and could've been more. But she hates me. And its all my fault. I had to get her back and I would make sure that she knew how much she really meant to me. I would make sure she knew that what I felt for her sister wasn't real but what I feel for her is real. she needs to know that I love her – that I always have.

_Hey guys! Okay so here's chapter 12. I know it's not long and I know it's not that good either but bear with me because I can assure you that the nest chapter will be better. I didn't get much time to write this and please understand that I can't write out a person's thoughts very well which is why the plane ride wasn't long at all. _

_Also, I've been getting some awesome reviews lately and I'm super happy. So guys! Please remember to review after every chapter cause like I said, it makes me supa happy. Lemme know what you think and if you have any ideas, feel free to share them! Im all ears. Okay ya so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_xoxo _

_pauly_


	13. Chapter 13

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 13:

Billy's POV:

Ashley had been gone for almost a week and my son was a mess. He would come home for meals and leave right after that. I told him he would screw up everything with Ashley if he didn't pull his head out of his ass but then again who listens to the old man in a wheelchair? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a truck come into the driveway and instantly recognised who it belonged to. Bella. The one girl who couldn't make up her damn mind and wanted everything. She didn't care about her sisters happiness and I've known that for a while but the sad thing is that Charlie didn't recognize it and Ash finally pulled back from him. Charlie let her leave and because of Bella. I'm an old man and I know I shouldn't be so harsh but I can't help it. Ashley was like my daughter, well future daughter-in-law if Jacob ever cleans up this mess. There was a soft knock on the door and I rolled myself over to open it. I opened it to find Bella with a frown on her face. I raised my eyebrow in question. Did she expect me to let her in? after everything? She's been here every day since Ashley left and she stands at the door while I sit there – waiting for her to say something. She doesn't and eventually leaves.

"Hello Billy" she finally said. FINALLY SAID. I just nodded in response.

"Umm… I want to see Jacob so if you could… ya'know… get him"

"No Bella, I cant get him." I told her.

"Billy look get him or I will push you out of the way and get to him. Hes my best friend and you can't keep me away from him. I know he's angry about Edward coming back but I swear old man, if you have been filling his ears with negative things about me or the Cullen's again I will roll your fucking wheelchair off a mother fucking cliff."

"Listen here…" and I got interrupted. I swear these fucking wolves don't let you stand up for yourself around here.

"Listen here you little leach loving bitch" said Leah as she walked across my yard. She was face to face with Bella and continued speaking. "if you ever come near Billy again I will personally rip you to pieces and if you ever talk to him like this again I will push you off a fucking cliff and make sure that you drown." She seethed. Okay well I'm glad Leah said all that because I don't think it would be nice for me to call Bella a little bitch.

"You have no fucking right to talk to me like that you bitch. This is between me and my fathers bestfriend."

"Ex bestfriend." I told her. she looked at me in question. So I continued "You didn't think that I would keep my relationship with Charlie after he practically disowned his daughter – my daughter. after everything you two have done my Ash still cared for the both of you but there is only so much she can take. Now you get off my reservation and do not return. Leah will escort you off and into the waiting arms of your bloodsucker." With that I gave Leah a look which she understood and roughly grabbed Bella's wrist and threw her into the passenger side of her truck. Then got into the driver's side and drove away.

I was glad Bella was gone. She has done nothing but cause everyone pain. But the problem still stands – Ashley still isn't back and I needed her to come home. Rachel and Rebecca weren't here after Sarah but Ashley was and like I said – she IS my daughter. Jacob Black you better get your shit together and bring that girls home.

Bella's POV:

I was currently sitting next to the queen bitch Leah Clearwater, who was driving my truck back to the treaty line. "Edward will hear about this and he will kill you" I told her as I tried to sound threatening.

"You think I'm scared of a leech?" she snorted "I could rip him to shreds in seconds. And don't you forget that while he was away being heartbroken we were the ones that saved your ass on numerous occasions." She reminded me. As if I could forget.

"Well clearly you're not very good at your 'job' because you STILL haven't caught Victoria." The Cullen's caught James in the matter of hours and they hadn't caught her in months.

"That is a tricky leech…" I cut her off "Victoria. Her name is Victoria" it really pissed me off when this bitch called them leeches. They had names so use them.

"I really don't give a shit about her name! She's a bloodsucking leech to me and that's all she'll ever be. Now you better shut your mouth or ill shut it for you." she told me. Like I said, she is a total bitch. "Jake will kill you for talking to me like that. I'm his bestfriend and he will find out about this aswell." I told her. Edward didn't scare her but Jake sure will and we all know that he'll always side with me. Leah turned and glared at me and for a second I was concerned about my safety. "Jake will be the first to know about this encounter trust me. He'll be glad I got rid of you or he would've dragged your ass to the treaty line and tossed you over like the piece of filth that you are. You have managed to run your sister way, get my father killed, ruin the friendship between Ashley and Jacob AND the relationship between your father and her. oh and lets not forget the peace of the pack." She said.

"Why do you even care about my sister so much? Our father clearly doesn't. I mean he always wanted to keep me and for Ash to go with mom but I couldn't live with him I mean ew. But whatever, he has me now so he realises he doesn't need her. just like Jacob." I told her with a smile. The next thing I knew I was slammed against the windshield of the truck. I looked in the middle of the road to see a shirtless Jacob. I smiled to myself. I knew he couldn't stay away from me. I got out of the truck to go greet him.

Jacob's POV:

"Why do you even care about my sister so much? Our father clearly doesn't. I mean he always wanted to keep me and for Ash to go with mom but I couldn't live with him I mean ew. But whatever, he has me now so he realises he doesn't need her. just like Jacob." I heard Bella say. I was angry. Who the hell did she think she was saying all this about Ashley? I ran ahead and phased back only to stand infront of the truck. Bella got out and walked towards me. "Jake?" she whispered. "Billy kicked me out of your house and said awful things about me and so did Leah and she threw me in the truck Jake. I'm hurt." She whined. I looked at Leah and smirked "I hope you threw her hard enough to leave a mark" I told her. she laughed and said "You bet I did."

Bella looked confused as ever but I needed to know if she knew where Ashley was so I slowly approached her. "Do you know where your sister went?" I asked her. "Why would I know? She's so selfish and careless. Dad and I are worried sick." She told me but she was lying! She had been gone with her leech with nothing else on her mind and her father had nothing but her on his mind. "That's a no then." I said then looked at Leah. "Well she's all yours." I started to walk away when the stench hit me. Leech. I turned around and could tell Leah smelled it too. What I didn't realize was that we were right on the treaty line. i looked down the road and saw a blur that I could only identify as the boyfriend leech himself. Edward fucking Cullen.

He stopped right in front of the treaty line and glared at Leah and I. we glared right back. This bloodsucker had nothing on us and we currently had his most prized possession on our land. He hissed at me. Okay so he didn't like my thoughts. STAY OUT OF MY HEAD THEN BLOODSUCKER. "Bella, honey come here." He said to Bella. Which seemed more like an order but meh whatever. She started to run towards him and was clinging to him. "She hurt me Edward and Jacob hurt my feelings because of Ashley. And Billy said nasty things to me and no one cares about me." She mumbled into his shirt. Leah burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. she was actually complaining to her leech. "So the big bad wolf hurt your feelings eh Bella?" Leah asked from behind me. I just laughed. That's when the leech spoke up;

"If you ever bring her to me in less than perfect condition – I will kill you all."

Leah and I were suddenly in the leechs face. "You keep her off our land then. She comes on and if she gets hurt its on you bloodsucker. Shes always caused us enough trouble so I'm warning you. if she comes back I will throw her over personally. I don't care if she hits her head or goes into a fucking coma. So if you really don't want us to hurt her feelings or somehow physically hurt her, you keep her off our land." The bloodsucker was going to reply when I turned around and started to walk away and then I realized that the truck was still on my side of the line and I really didn't want Bella coming back so I walked over to her truck – that I spent hours rebuilding – and pushed, yes pushed, it over the treaty line. I walked into the forest and phased.

I ahd to find Ashley somehow but also keep Bella off the rez. I could only do one thing at a time.

L: 'Hey I don't mind keeping her off the rez. Trust me I like being mean to her. she's a total bitch.'

'That coming from you eh?' I wasn't even mad that Leah called her a bitch. In the past I would've been offended but hey it was the truth. If only I had realized it earlier then Ash would still be here.

L: 'go and get her Jake. She is like the only girl I like and if you don't find her I will hurt you. I mean it.'

'I will Leah, I promise.' Leah didn't give empty threats and I didn't make promises I couldn't keep. I needed clues and the first people I could think of were Quil and Embry. The three of us had known Ash our whole lives, they could tell me something, anything that I could have missed. We would figure out where she went. _I'm coming Ash._

_Hello lovelies. I hope you like this chapter. There's no Ash in this but theres 3 POV's which I hope you enjoyed. So we know that Leah hates Bella, Jacob doesn't like Bella. Charlie and Billy aren't friends anymore and Billy doesn't like Bella either. There was Edward in this chapter and I might do an Edwards POV in the next one. Well see more of Bella because she doesn't give up so easily! ;)_

_Also, I'm actually amazed by how many reviews I have already for this story and tbh I'm loving it. I'm at 102 and hopefully ill be over 112 tomorrow for the next update! so yeah! Lemme know what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _

_xoxo_

_pauly _


	14. Chapter 14

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 14: I know where She is.

Jacob's POV:

I ran as fast as I could to Sam's place, knowing Quil and Embry would be there. I phased back and barged inside. "Embry Quil – I need your help." I said kind of breathless from my run. They both stood up and followed me out. "You guys have known Ashley for as long as I have. Where do you guys think she could have gone?" I asked them. I was kinda desperate and I really needed to find her. The pain in my chest caused because of the imprint had intensified after my encounter with Bella.

Embry sat there and thought out loud. "Well I know her enough to know that she wouldn't have gone somewhere that made her uncomfortable so there is no way she went to her moms." "Yeah, she would go somewhere where she can talk about everything – to someone who she can talk to about everything." Quil continued.

"She hasn't been anywhere to actually have any friends outside of La Push and Forks…" I trailed off. That's when it clicked. The only person she would go see is Natasha. Natasha – who moved away a while back. That's the one person that Ash always confided in – besides me. I looked over at my two best friends and said "Natasha."

Recognition flashed through their eyes and the grinned from ear to ear. "I can't believe I didn't think about this earlier. I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself. "That's the one other person that she has always considered her best friend besides you. ofcourse she would have gone to her. where did she move to?" Quil asked me.

"Canada." I told him. "Mississauga to be exact. But how the hell will I find her? Mississauga is fucking massive and she could be anywhere." I knew where she lived because Ashley had mentioned on more than one occasion that Nash had moved so far away. "Well if you want to make it right between you and her – you better find her." Embry said. "I will." With that I ran off in the direction of my house. I needed to pack a bag and get on the first flight out of here. I was going to get Ash and bring her home, with me. That's that way it should've always been.

Edward's POV:

As soon as that mongrel left I cradled my precious Bella's face in my hands. She seemed so sad. "Bella… love" she looked at me. "Are you okay? I'll kill him." I told her and her eyes went wide. Ever since I got back from Italy I know she isn't the same. She has feelings for that DOG and I know it's killing her that he treats her like this. I walked her over to the truck and got in the driver's seat while she sat in the passenger seat. I drove us back to my house in complete silence. I didn't know what to say to her. I finally parked in my driveway and said "You can't have us both" then ran into the forest to clear my head.

Bella's POV:

"You can't have us both" that's what Edward had said. It was running through my head as I tried to listen to Alice explain the importance of make-up. I didn't want anyone besides Edward Right? I didn't know anymore. all Jacob ever did now was chase after my bitch of a sister and it frustrated me. I couldn't stand it. He loves me – not her. she doesn't deserve to be loved by him. I on the other hand do. He is my sun, my best friend and my second love. How can Ashley be so selfish and take that away from me? Does she not want me to be happy? Oh yeah, she doesn't. She has never liked me and yeah I know I tried to hurt her but whatever, everyone makes mistakes. Right? "Alice I have to go talk to Edward." I told her. I needed to tell Edward about what happened while he was gone and that my sister tried to make my recovery longer. She never wanted me to get better and Jacob was the one thing that pulled me out of the darkness.

Alice looked lost and then looked at me sad. "I don't think you can talk to him right now." She told me.

Wow okay why is everyone being such a dick to me today? I risked my life to save him and he doesn't want to see me? Nice nice. I wrote a note explaining everything that happened and explained how Ashley hurt me in the past and left the stupid house and drive home. I know dad would be excited to see me.

Charlie's POV:

Bella had been gone since this morning. I got worried so I called Billy. I knew she went there to see Jacob so I wanted to know why she wasn't home yet. It rang three times before Billy picked up. "Hello" he voice sounded tired over the phone. I got straight to the point "Billy, is Bella still there? She said she was hanging out with Jacob today"

"So you're worried about your daughter eh?" he asked me.

"Of course I'm worried Billy. That's my daughter." what the hell was his problem?

"Well you didn't seem to care about your second daughter so I just assumed ya'know?"

What the hell was the playing at? "Of course I care about Ashley too. I know she has been jealous of the time I've been spending with Bella but she needs to know that I have two daughters and right now, Bella is my priority."

"Do you ever hear yourself talking old man? She knew Bella was your priority while her thing was gone but after that? You didn't seem to care that your daughter had moved into a strangers house to get away from you guys or that she's probably not even in the country right now. But of course, you should be more worried about your daughter who is in the same city as you and hasn't come home in a couple of hours. Lets not worried about the one that is either in a different state or country and hasn't been home in over three weeks. But let me tell you, no Bella is not here. She was escorted off the res by Leah into the arms of her boyfriend." With that he hung up.

I didn't understand why everyone was so worked up about this. So what, I had a favourite daughter. It's not like just because I'm a parent I'm not allowed to have a favourite and after what Bella tells me about her sister and how she has always tried to hurt her – I'd say that Ashley has turned into somewhat of an attention seeker.

_Hello guys! so heres chapter 14 and I hope ya'll like it! So theres many POV's in this chapter and it might get confusing for some people but remember this is very important for the story to move forward. No that Jacob knows where Ash is, hes gonna go get her. Will she forgive him? Or no? we also know what Charlie is thinking and we also know what Bella thinks. I promise there will be more of the Cullens but not yet! So bear with my guys!_

_Also, I'm super happy with the response this story has been getting and its supe exciting to read the reviews! So pls pls pls review! I love your feedback and always look forward to it. So yeah! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW guys! _

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	15. Chapter 15

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 15: Dance with me?

Ashley's POV:

It has been three weeks since I came to Canada. Three weeks since I last saw Jacob and three weeks since I figured out exactly what I wanted. After a week of sitting around in Natasha's house I got bored so I went job hunting. I applied at the nearest timmies and got a job. Yay me. I figured the least I could do was help around the house and make some extra money for myself. I didn't want to burden Nash. It was already 1:00 and I had to be at work by 1:30. I quickly ran upstairs to get ready for work. I put on my black skinnies, my black flats and my work shirt and was out the door. It was a five minute walk from Nash's house to timmies and the weather was super nice today. I put in my ear phones and jammed to my music.

Everyone here was so friendly and welcomed me into their little groups and circles. It was amazing. I mean I was a total stranger but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. I walked into timmies and I still had around 10 minutes until my shift began so I bought myself an iced cap and sat down to enjoy it. I think I'm addicted to these things because I've had around three every day since I got here. Finally after finishing I headed to the back and put on my hair net and started working. An hour had passed and that's when my new friend, Samantha or Sam as she likes to be called, came in. "Ash! Hey girl." She came over and stood next to me. "Hey you!" I responded.

"Okay so after work you and I are going to go get drunk ok? Ask Natasha if she wants to come with and pls pls pls do not say you're not coming because I will drag you." I laughed at her and agreed. I needed a drink – badly. We got back to work when the thought occurred to me. "Hey Sam, how the hell are we going to get in?" I asked her.

"Baby I'm always prepared" she said then she grabbed me and pulled me to the back room. "Okay so you know the guy I've been 'dating' right?" she asked. Of course I knew. Everyone at work knew what she was doing with him. "Well he knows a guy and he got us some fake id's so we can totally get in."

"Sam I don't look older than 18 at the most. Theres no way they will let me in."

"Babe, when I'm done with you, you'll pass for a 22 year old." Okay now I'm scared. Finally my shift ended and I left with Samantha. I had already texted Nash and she said she couldn't come. So she knew where I was going and that I would be home late. We got into Sam's car and drive away. Silence filled the car but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comforting. I let my thoughts wander until we pulled up in front of a beautiful house. "You live here?" I asked Sam. This house was enormous. "Yeah! My parents are fucking rich. Sucks that they're never around though." She told me. Then she cheered up and took me inside the house and it was beautiful. The walls were painted white and there was an enormous chandelier in the middle. It was amazing.

Sam went upstairs and I followed behind and we entered her room. She went straight to her closet and started pulling clothes out and throwing them at me. "Pick a dress Ash."

"Sam, there are too many to pick from. This is impossible. Just pick one for me and I'll wear it." I told her.

"Fine, you're such a butt tho" she pouted. I burst out laughing "Seriously? A butt?"

"Shut up Ashley Swan you are a butt and you know it." I just laughed at her. she picked out a gorgeous black dress for me. It had the smallest sleeves – almost non-existent – and it hugged all of my curves. It literally just covered my ass and was open from the back. (A picture of the dress is posted on my profile) I felt so exposed but meh I don't exactly do this every day. Then she sat me down and did my make-up which included eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and lipstick. My eyes were smoky and amazing looking and my hair was down and had such natural curls in it. And on top of everything I had read lipstick. I looked hot ok? Ya I totally did. While I sat there and admired Sam's work she left to go get dressed. When she came back I was amazed. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, it was strapless and – again – only barely covered her ass.

She quickly did her make-up, which was similar to mine and we were out the door. it was nearly 8:00 now and it was dark outside. She called her 'boyfriend' to meet us by the club and we would all go in together. We chatted for 15 minutes and before I knew it, we were in Toronto and parked outside the club. Andy – Sam's guy – gave us our id's and led us in. no one questioned us which was awesome because I didn't feel like getting caught today. Andy ordered us some drinks and we found somewhere to sit. Soon Sam and Andy left to go dance. They were doing dirty dirty things there so I didn't even want to look at them. That's when I felt someone come and stand next to my seat and then I heard his voice. "Dance with me?"

Jacob's POV:

I had gotten to Toronto all safe and shit but that didn't matter because I needed to find Ashley and for me to do that I had to locate Natasha. I rented a car from the airport which I was now driving to Mississauga. I didn't know where to start; I mean Mississauga wasn't a small city. She could be anywhere. I drove around until I saw a payphone. Yes that would do it. I parked and walked over to it. I started going through the yellow pages looking for a familiar name. Natasha Cadwell. I searched for what seemed like forever and FINALLY found her name. I wrote down the number for the future and of course, her address. I was going to call her, I really was but then I wanted to surprise Ash when I got there so decided against it. I put in Natasha's address in the GPS and drove to her house. It was around 6:00 now and the sun was going down. I knocked on the door, more nervous than ever before but what I didn't expect was for a half-naked guy to open the door. "Can I help you?" he asked kinda annoyed. Maybe I had interrupted something? "Umm I'm looking for Natasha and umm Ashley?"

"Babe, there is a dude here saying he looking for you and Ash." He told Natasha – I'm assuming. There was a thud inside and I think she fell and then I heard footsteps running towards the door. Natasha emerged in nothing but a shirt, which I think belonged to the half-naked guy at the door. "Jake?" she asked surprised to see me. I smiled at her "Long time eh Nash?" she flung herself into my arms and I felt it was kinda inappropriate and she smelled of sex so that was not cool. She finally let go of me and then slapped me. "What the fuck Natasha?"

"That's for hurting my best friend you son of a bitch. How could you? you dropped her like a hot fucking potato for her sister? You are such an asshole Jacob." She told me. Okay so Ashley talked about what happened.

"Look I know I was an ass Natasha but I came here for her. Does that not mean anything? I need her! Hell I fucking love her but she won't fucking believe me. And I know I deserved to be slapped, actually I deserve worse. But I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything I did." I told her. I was pleading with her to understand. The guy just looked between us and then walked back inside. "Where is she Natasha?" I asked desperately. "She went out with Sam. Sam's boyfriend is meeting them at the club downtown Toronto and that's where they're gonna be." She went out drinking? And partying? Ugh that girl. "Can you give me the address?" I asked her desperately but nicely. "Please."

She finally gave in and gave me the address and I was off again. I let her get back to whatever she was doing before and drove in the direction the GPS took me. Finally I parked outside the club where my best friend, the love of my life, my imprint was probably getting drunk and dancing. I just walked in. they didn't question me for id or anything because honestly I look like I'm 25 or some shit. As soon as I entered I smelled alcohol, arousal and sex in the air and then the most beautiful scent in the world hit my nose. It smelled of peaches and I followed it. The scent got stronger as I made my way through the sweaty bodies and honestly I'm so sure someone brushed her hand across my crotch region and that was creepy to me. Finally I spotted the most beautiful girl in the world, sitting alone at her table in the least clothing I've ever seen her – at least in public. She looked gorgeous though, the black dress she was wearing hugged all of her curves and it made me want to take her home and have my way with her but that's not what I did. I cautiously approached her. she still didn't realize I was there so I got closer until I was standing right next to her seat. I felt her tense and then announced my presence by asking one question only "Dance with me?"

_Hello beautiful readers! I hope you like this chapter because I certainly did. I enjoyed writing it and hopefully you will enjoy reading it. Anyways, ya so we find out quite a few things in this chapter and hopefully it's not a jumbled mess in your heads. _

_So Lemme know what you guys think about this chapter! Cause like I have said before, I LOVE reviews! I love to read them and honestly I look forward to them so much. the fact that I only got like 6 reviews for the last chapter made me kinda sad but yeah. So everyone who reads, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know what you're thinking!_

_xoxo_

_pauly _


	16. Chapter 16

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 16:

Ashley's POV:

"Dance with me?" I was frozen in my seat. How could he have found me? I was afraid to turn around because I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him yet. He didn't really give me an option when he sighed and took the seat opposite me. I was forced to look at his gorgeous face and I couldn't find the will to look away. I had missed him so much and the pain in my chest went away as soon as we locked eyes. I sat there, speechless – not knowing what to say. I think I forgot how to form words. "Ash, please say something." He said. That broke me out of my haze and the anger I had been feeling for the past three weeks came back full force.

"What do you want me to say Jacob?" I asked. "That I'm furious with you? That I left to get away from you? And even though I have been away from you for three weeks, there hasn't been a single moment when I haven't thought about you? That I hate myself for feeling the way I do?" he flinched when I said the last part. "What exactly do you want to hear?"

"Ashley, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me. I had never meant to hurt you and I'm an idiot for not realizing how I felt earlier. Please Ash. I need you in my life."

"That's not how it's supposed to work Jacob. You can't tell me you love my sister one day and then tell me you love me the next! That's not how it works." I looked up at him again only to see his heartbroken face. I felt guilty because I had caused that but then again how many times had I looked heartbroken and he was the reason behind it. "I'm not going back with you Jacob. I refuse to. I won't go and play second to my sister. If it's her you want then it's her you get." I got up and started to head towards the dance floor where I knew Sam and Andy were. I could feel his presence behind me but I refused to turn around. He finally grabbed my wrist and pulled me around. "I'm going to stay Ashley. I'm going to make you believe that I do love you! I'm not leaving without you and you're wrong. I've always wanted you and I will continue to want you for the rest of my life." He was looking into my eyes again and I was once again lost in them. I suddenly pulled away and walked over to where Sam now stood watching me.

"Who's the hottie? Please tell me you're going home with him" she looked so excited and I knew she meant in a 'go home, have sex and leave' going home with him but I couldn't help but think about what he had said. _I'm not leaving without you. _"I'm not going anywhere with him" I told her. "I just need a drink." Sam got shots and let's just say I was drunk before I knew it. This was not going to end well for me.

Jacob's POV:

I had heard every word Ash said to the girl and I had also been watching her closely because she was such a horrible drunk. She was dancing with a guy that I didn't know – obviously – and I didn't like him. I saw his hand slip down her back and onto her ass and I lost it. I flew over to where they were dancing and ripped his hand away. "if youre fond of that hand you won't use it to touch her again" I growled lowly so Ash wouldn't hear. I saw the fear in the guys eyes before he disappeard. I grabbed Ashley by her waist and pulled her close against me.

She smiled up at me and whispered "I was starting to wonder if you were even noticing me." We started to sway to the music and I looked down at her completely shocked that she would think that "It's kinda hard not to pay attention when you look like that" I told her as I looked her over. She smirked at me. "Well then I guess this was worth it?" she questioned. "I didn't think you would show up." She softly said "I was starting to believe that Bella came back to you and you had forgotten all about me." I once again looked at her in shock. "You know im still angry at you right? Because I am. And I'm not going to forgive you." then she giggled and added "Maybe have sex with you but definitely not forgive you." I always knew she was horrible when she was drink. I pulled awat from her and said "Maybe we should get you home" she just nodded and followed me out. I put her in the passenger seat of my car and started to drive. "Jake?" she asked.

"Mhm?"

"I've been in love with you since I was 12" she told me. "I don't like that you're in love with me because of the imprint. You suck. And imprinting sucks too. Everything sucks."

"Ash I…" I looked over at her only to see her eyes drifting close and I knew that she hadn't meant to say any of that to me. I pulled up into Natasha's driveway and turned off my car. I slid out and gently carried Ashley to the door. I knocked and Nash ran to the door. she opened it and saw me so and she just smiled and let me in. "Her room in the first one on the left on top of the stairs." She whisper shouted behind me. I walked upstairs and tucked her in only for her to grab hold of my hand. I couldn't seem to make her let go and I really dint want to wake her so I sat there. I was thinking about this beautiful girl and how I was lucky enough to be blessed with her in my life and how I fucked it all up. Somewhere around there I fell asleep.

Ashley's POV:

I woke up with the biggest headache ever. Remind me to never ever ever get drunk again. If only Jacob hadn't shown up. I lay in bed for a couple more minutes and then realized who showed up. Jacob. Oh my god Jacob. I quickly sat up and realized it was a terrible idea because my heard started to spin. I flopped back onto the bed and suddenly had a figure hovering over my. Guess who it was… Jacob. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "Umm yeah. Just hung over." I replied. I still couldn't comprehend this. He was here. For me. What am I supposed to do now? "Did you bring me home last night?" I asked him and he just nodded. "Thanks." I got up again. Slowly this time and then made my way over to the bathroom. Thankfully he didn't follow. I tried to remember how to breathe once I was safely inside the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I looked like death. I was still wearing my dress from last night and my make-up was all smudged. No wonder he likes Bella better. I stripped and hopped into the shower. I cleansed myself and took all the stupid make-up off and just had fun in the shower. When I was done, I grabbed a towel and dried myself and then walked out. I had a habbit of doing that ever since I got here since it was just me and Nash but how did I forget that there was a really hot guy waiting for me in my room?

I walked in and was scared to death when I saw him sitting on my bed. It's safe to say – or not so safe – that my towel dropped to the floor exactly when he turned to look at me. I was frozen and so was he. I quickly bent down to grab it but Jacob being a supernatural being was faster. He had me pinned against the wall before I knew it. I looked at me with something I hadn't seen in his eyes before. Lust. I saw love, admiration and lust. I was frozen in place and couldn't form and words but I didn't have to because his face started to get closer. He was looking between my lips and eyes "I have to do this Ash." He whispered and that's when his gaze froze on my lips. "I need to do this" he looked up, into my eyes and said "Please." I didn't hesitate in pressing my lips to his. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Better than last time that's for sure. There were so many new emotions bubbling inside of me as our lips and tongues battled for dominance. He kissed me with raw passion and love. I had never felt this way before and I loved the feeling. Slowly and regretfully he pulled away from me. He looked down and I swear I saw a blush on his tan cheeks.

He bent down and picked up my towel for me. I wrapped it around my body, still unable to move. "I'm sorry" he finally whispered. I should have known he would regret kissing me. I looked away and he pulled my face back up to look at him "I'm not sorry for kissing you. I have been wanting to do that for as long as I remember. I'm sorry that I had a moment of weakness when you walked in. I shouldn't have acted like that." He told me. He finally looked away and started to walk towards the door. "Jake?" he turned to look back at me. "Just because I kissed you, it doesn't mean that I'm ready to forgive you" I told him. He just smiled and said "I know" before walking out the door and giving me privacy to change.

_Hello lovelies! So many of you have been waiting for me to update so you can find out what happens next so here it is! I really hope you guys like it. Also, remember that Ash doesn't remember anything she told Jacob the night before because she was drunk out of her mind. Jacob got jelly and Ash got naked! :P they kissed but shes not ready to forgive him. What's gonna happen next? :o_

_Also, I got a review yesterday about how I stole the idea for this fanfic from another author. To the anonymous person who said that, I would like for you to know that I did not steal the idea. Just because two stories seem similar, it does not mean the idea is stolen. Unless this other author is living in Canada and shares my brain I doubt this fanfic is stolen. Anyways, I wasn't super happy with that so please don't accuse or threaten me. If Fanfiction thinks that my idea is similar to another person's then they can take down my story. So yeah, sorry to bust your bubble sweetheart but you can feel free to stop reading if it offends you so damn much. _

_Okay so now that I have said that. Lemme know what ya'll think of this chapter! Like I said last time! I love reviews and also a shout out to A600 for reviewing! It made me happy to read your review cause you weren't going to but you did anyways! so yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW guys! _

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	17. Chapter 17

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 17: A date?

Ashley's POV:

After changing, I came downstairs. I made my way into the kitchen to see that Jacob and Nash were chatting happily but shut up once I entered the kitchen. That made me think that they were talking about me but I didn't say anything. Jacob turned to look at me and I could see the smirk on his face. I wanted to slap it right off. It was safe to say that I was totally embarrassed by our little exchange in my bedroom. Nash, sensing the tension between us, cleared her throat and told us she was leaving. Neither of us could look away. I felt trapped under his gaze and I, once again, could not move. Finally Jacob got off his chair and slowly made his way over to me. My breath hitched when I felt his breath wash over my face. The memory of what happened moments ago came rushing back and I could feel my face turning as red as a tomato. "Ash, I'm here to make you forgive me and I will stay for however long that takes." He whispered, unable to take his eyes off of me.

"I hope you're ready to convince me that it is ME you love, otherwise you're just wasting your time" I whispered back.

Finally I has the strength to look away from his gorgeous brown eyes and with that the spell that bound me into place lifted and I made my way over to the fridge. I pulled out a carton of chocolate milk and poured it for myself. I hopped onto the counter because Jacob had made his way back over to the chair and drank my milk. It was yummy. I finished and hopped off. I washed my cup and put it away. All this time I could feel his gaze on me and I was about to snap. I walked over to the lounge and flopped down and he followed. Once again, staring at me. "What?" I snapped at him.

He seemed taken aback by my questions "Umm… nothing. I just don't want to miss another moment of you and I'm trying to make up for the past couple of months."

"Well could you stop because this is really bugging me." I told him and then turned my attention to the tv. He however didn't listen and continued to stare at me. Whatever, I would not give him the satisfaction of bugging me. After a couple minutes he got off the couch and walked over to the phone. I was so painfully aware of his every movement even though I tried not to show it. I picked up the phone and dialed a number. Oh shit, if he was calling someone back home I will be fucked. "Jacob…" I attempted to stop him but it was too late because when I said his name he said "Hey Emily" he gave me a funny look and I just huffed in annoyance. He was here to ruin my fucking personal time. "Yeah I found her." he spoke into the phone. "she's fine. Yeah yeah don't worry." There was a pause so I'm assuming Emily said something. "uh yeah you can just tell her to fuck off. Was I not clear when I dumped her into the arms of her leech?" he growled. What the fuck was he talking about? He had started to shake so I got off my spot on the couch and made my way over to him. I snatched the phone out of his hand and put it against my ear. "Emily?"

"Ash? Oh my god. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You leave with nothing but a note telling us absolutely nothing and don't call or anything."

"I'm sorry Em. I know I should've told you but you wouldn't have been able to keep it from Sam and he would've told his shit head where I was. But then again I guess it doesn't matter because he found me anyways. Do tell Embry that I will kill him whenever I get back because he is the only one that still talked about Nash and the only one who knew where she lived."

"Ashley, don't be upset. Jacob wasn't himself after you left. He threw Bella off of the res and told her to never come back but your sister doesn't seem to get it. She comes back every single day and ugh here she is now. Hang on Ash." She said and the phone was I think still in her hand because I could hear everything that was happening very clearly on the other side.

"Bella I told you to stay away" Leah yelled at her

"Is that Ash? Give me the phone Emily I want to talk to her." she yelled back. I'm assuming she heard Emily say my name. "Get her the fuck out of my house" I heard Emily scream. "Ouch"

"Ashley?" I heard Bella on the phone now. I looked over at Jacob, only to see he was shaking. "What the fuck do you want Bella?"

"I know Jacob is there with you because he left to find you! just you wait until he gets back. He'll come back to me." She told me and then Jacob snatched the phone away from me. "Listen to me Bella. Whatever I thought I felt for you no longer exists. I don't feel anything for you and I thought I made myself clear the day I dumped you off the res that I didn't want you returning. Just wait until I come back Bella, I will not hesitate to toss your ass out of the entire state." He growled. "I do not appreciate you talking to Ash and telling her what you just did. So do us all a favor and stay away from your sister." With that he hung up. I looked at him in shock. Did he really just talk to my sister that way? His dear, sweet, precious Bella?

"Did you actually speak to her that way or am I imagining this?"

"What?" he asked kinda confused.

"You were talking to Bella. You just spoke to her that way." I pointed out again. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ash, I told you she doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry I made you feel like she ever did. I was an idiot." He told me. I just nodded.

I went upstairs to my room and texted Sam.

'Jacob showed up last night at the club – A'

'no way! The Jacob? Like the super-hot, I have a crush on him, Jacob? – S'

'yup the one and only. Now I'm confused. – A"

'Why? He's here right? So that must mean something. – S'

'It does, trust me it means so much. But I don't know if I should forgive him so soon. – A'

'Meet me at work in 10 and I'll tell ya what I think. – S'

I got up and started to get ready. Once again I wore my black skinny jeans and my black toms to match. I put on a clean work shirt on top, grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. "Where are you going?" I heard Jacob ask.

"To work." It was a short reply but it was a reply at least. "Oh well, let me come with you then. I've been stuck inside the house for a while now." Ugh just what I needed but who the hell was I to deny him something? It is a free country after all. I just nodded and he followed me out the door. I locked up and we began walking in silence. We didn't say anything and neither did I but it wasn't uncomfortable. We were enjoying the weather and in my case enjoying the company. "Where do you work?" he finally asked.

"Oh umm at timmies"

"Oh okay… what is that?" he looked so cute with a small shy smile on his face that I couldn't help but laugh. "Tim Hortons. It's kinda like Starbucks, only its better!" I told him with a small smile of my own.

We stopped talking and continued the now two minute walk in silence. I entered and immediately spotted Sam. She ran over to me but slowed as soon as Jacob entered behind me. She came upto me and pulled me away. "Hottie alert. Where have you been hiding him?" she asked me. I turned around to see Jacob trying to hide a smile. He could hear everything Sam had just said and I wanted to die of embarrassment. "That is Jacob and do not call him a hottie" I scolded.

"Ouuu already protective of him eh?" she said with a wink.

"oh my god Sam, shut up."

"Come on Ash. You have to admit that guy is hot and if you don't want him I'll take him."

"Don't even think about it. He's mine." I told her

"Well after what you texted me I think you don't want him so I'll take him." She then walked over to him with a smile on her face. She was talking to him and the little green monster was starting to show its face. I was jealous. Jealous of the way Jacob seemed to talk to her, jealous of how he seemed at ease when he did. She bent over alittle and I knew that Jacob was getting an eyeful of what was under Sam's shirt. Okay that is enough. I stomped my way over to where they sat looking too cozy for my liking. I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me. Sam smirked and Jacob just smiled. "Ash, why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful friend?" Jacob asked me. Oh the nerve of him. Sam just giggled and looked up at me before answering "I think she wants to keep you to herself Jake." Jake? Seriously?

"Well Sam if you will excuse us. Jacob and I have something to discuss." I glared at her. She was flirting with the guy that she knows I'm in love with. What the fuck?

She got up and winked at Jacob before walking away. I glared down at him while he just smiled up at me. "What the fuck Jacob?" I was pissed.

"What do you mean Ash? I was just being friendly." He told me with a smile.

"Friendly? Really? It seemed to me like you were flirting with her." I told him.

"Why does it matter to you Ash? Unless you're jealous. Oh yes that's it, you're jealous." He told me.

"I am not jealous."

"You know, I'm actually really happy about that because it means that you return my feelings."

"I told you I wasn't going to forgive you Jacob, not that I didn't have feelings for you."

"I'm sorry Ashley. I keep fucking up don't I? But I can't help it. You're the most beautiful girl and trust me when I say that I have eyes for you only. Sam doesn't appeal to me that way. Only you do." By the end of his speech he was holding my hand.

"Come home with me Ash. Don't forgive me but at least come home." He said super gently.

"I can't Jake. I can't face everything there. I need to sort this out and then I can go home. Not right now tho." I told him. It was true. I had to figure all of this out before I went home and dealt with my sister and my dad. I couldn't do that if my feelings for Jacob were still unresolved. He just nodded. "I understand that." Then he looked up at me and said "How about I take you out on a date?" he suggested.

"What?"

"Seriously. Let me take you out on a date. That way I can prove to you how much you mean to me and you set the pace. I'll set up the date and you set the pace to this" he moved his hands between us "Whatever this is. Whatever you decide after Ash. If you want to go on more dates then that's what we'll do and if you want to not date then we wont do that. Just please. Let me take you out." He pleaded.

"Okay but just once and then I'll see what happens okay?" I asked softly.

"That's all I'm asking." He then got up and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll pick you up after work and don't worry you don't need to dress fancy for our date" with that he ran out the door.

Had I done the right thing?

_Hey guys! Okay so here's chapter 17 and I hope you guys like it. Jake is trying to make up for it with a date. Who knows what he has planned eh? Hopefully something nice. He also told Bella off infront of Ash so that was super fun._

_Anyways, I didn't really get many reviews for the last chapter and honestly I was kinda upset with that. I got literally only four reviews. So that's why I'm updating a day late. Hopefully this chapter will get more reviews! Remember I write more when you gguys review! So yeah read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lemme know what you guys think because feedback is super important to me._

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	18. Chapter 18

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 18: The Date!

Ashley's POV:

I had been looking forward to our date. Weird right? But I couldn't help it. This was the first time I've actually agreed to go out with someone. Yeah guys had asked my out but I was already in love with my best friend so I never saw the point in dating anybody. No the said best friend had asked me and I was all excited. I had called Nash and told her what happened. She seemed super happy for me and that's all I could ask for. I know Jacob said that I didn't need to dress fancy for the date but I didn't want to go in my work shirt so I got Nash to drop off one of my red tank top with sequins and my black cardigan to go with it.

By the end of my shift I still hadn't spoken a word to Sam. She came up to me and said "You know I was only hitting on him to get a rise out of you right? How long were you going to ignore him until he got over you and actually started paying attention to someone else? Don't do that to yourself okay? Don't do that to him. I could see it in his eyes, that he only wanted you. I must admit I feel kinda insulted that he didn't show interest in me but you know what that tells me? That he has eyes for you and you only. Do not let that boy go. I know he has made a stupid mistake in the past but what he feels for you now is real. Trust me, I know a man in love when I see one." With that she walked away. That sounded so much like what I thought about Jacob and Bella. I thought I knew a man in love and that man was Jacob – in love with Bella. Had I missed something? Something between us what the entire world could see besides me? I didn't get much time to think about it because Jacob came through the door – looking super-hot might I add – and walked over to me with a single rose in his hand. He grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it and the handed me the flower. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I must say, you clean up real good for a grease monkey" I told him with a laugh.

"Thank you." he said with the most sincere smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back. He grabbed my hand and led me out to the parking lot. Yup I was definitely missing something.

Jacob's POV:

After Ash agreed to go out with me I had ran out of timmies and started to make arrangements. I didn't know many places here in Mississauga or well the entire country for that matter so I started looking for places on google maps. I found the perfect place and knew that Ash would love it if I were to take her there. I got into my car and drove to Nash's house. I started making a couple sandwiches and grabbed a couple drinks and snacks and such things and put them in the truck of my rental car. I then proceeded to look for extra blankets which we could use and out those in the trunk as well. by the time I was done my arrangements, it was time to pick up Ashley. Nash had dropped by sometime during my sandwich making and said she needed to grab something for Ashley but I didn't know what exactly.

I drove to timmies and let me be honest, I was scared shitless. I didn't know if she would like what I had planned or if she would be willing to give me another chance after this. I parked and then walked into timmies only to spot the most beautiful girl on the planet. She had changed her shirt. She was now wearing this nice looking red tank with a black cardigan on top with her hair down. She looked hot. I walked over to her with a single rose in my hand which I had picked from Nash's garden. I grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it and the handed her the flower. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I must say, you clean up real good for a grease monkey" She told me with a laugh.

"Thank you." I was actually really happy that she had complimented me. She seemed so sincere and it seemed like she was finally starting to loosen up. "Should we go then?" I asked her and she nodded. I led her out to my rental car and opened her door for her. "Always the gentleman" she commented as she was sliding into the car. I just laughed it off. I liked to open the door for people I cared about so yeah. I got into the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I hope you haven't been there as of yet even though you've been here for a while now." I glanced at her and saw that she was smiling.

"I hate surprises Jake, you know that. And I haven't actually gone out ever since I got here. Yesterday was literally the first time." She told me. I was shocked to hear that. Ash loved to see places and I couldn't believe she hadn't seen Canada. We continued to chat a little but I knew that her guard was up. She wasn't going to let me in very easily again, not after everything I said and did to her. Finally we pulled up to Lake Shore and judging by the look on her face she was happy about where I brought her. I helped her out of the car and then took everything out of the trunk. I set up a little further down than all the other couples and such so that we would have some privacy. Finally when I was done she took her shoes off and sat down on the sheet I had put there. "Jake, this is beautiful." She looked over at me with a smile, then grabbed my hand "Thank you" I just smiled back at her and then leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you sweetheart."

"You know, I was sure you had changed your mind by the time I would pick you up." I told her

"Why is that?"

"Because I thought you would realize that I'm an ass and would decide that you wanted nothing to do with me." I told her honestly.

"Jacob, I've always thought you were an ass and honestly after everything that happened in Forks I didn't want anything to do with you." she told me. That hurt but at least she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Ash. I know I've been a dick and you coming today means so much to me." I told her. "I never understood what I felt for you and then Bella came along and everything I felt for you, I used on her. I was so convinced that your sister was an angel and that I should be with her. I've felt something for you ever since we kissed in your dads living room but I was too much of a pussy to admit it. The imprint only made me see what was already in front of me. It showed me that I DID love you but you know me I'm an ass and thought nope, I need free will and all that bullshit. What I didn't realize was that I HAD chosen you forever ago. I promise you I won't hurt you ever for as long as I live and I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself for all the hurt I've cost you in the past." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Then she smiled a small smile and said to me "You have a lot to make up for Jake. A LOT"

I pulled her to me and whispered in her ear "I know honey, I know" I held her for a while and she didn't complain soon though we both got hungry and I pulled out the sandwiches and snacks I had prepared for our date. We ate, laughed and talked just like old times. I was finally starting to believe that maybe, maybe I still did have a chance with Ashley Swan. Maybe she would forgive and forget and I would spend the rest of my life worshiping her.

_Hey guys! Okay so heres chapter 18. It's kinda short I know but it's the DATE and I couldn't exactly extend their date so it has to end here. Ashley is finally starting to soften up alittle, starting to let go but her guard is still up. Will she go home with him now? Or will she still refuse? Will she forgive him or no?_

_Lemme know what you think about this chapter and do give me your opinion and let me know what you think should happen next! So lovelies remember READ and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also, shoutout to Nikki001 and Jayme112234 for reviewing for the last chapter! Your reviews made me super happy! so yeah keep reviewing!_

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	19. Chapter 19

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 18:

Ashley's POV:

Jake drove us back to Natasha's house in complete silence. I was comfortable though. I didn't feel the need to break the silence and neither did he. I was starting to believe that maybe Jacob was sorry. Maybe he meant everything he said to me. But was I going to open my heart to him again? Would I let him in knowing that I may get hurt again? I didn't know. All I know right now is that I want this boy more than anything else I've ever wanted in my entire life. So what was stopping me? I have been hurt before and I will get hurt again. Even if Jake never hurts me, there are people that will. I wanted to see where this would head with Jake and I, I wanted to know if we could make this work. After 16 years of being best friends I wanted to know if we could be more. There was only one way to find out. I had to open myself up to him again, with caution of course, but open up.

I looked out the window only to see that we were parked in Nash's driveway. I looked at Jacob and he just shrugged "You looked like you were trying to make a decision so I didn't want to disturb you" I just smiled and got out of the car and he followed. Even though we were living in the same place for the time being he stopped me by the door and turned me around. "Ash, I umm… I had a really good time today and I just…" before he could continue I pressed my lips to his. He seemed to freeze at first but then returned the kiss with so much love. It was a gentle kiss, nothing like the one we had shared this morning. This morning? That seemed like a lifetime ago. He kissed me while holding my face gentle in his hands. Finally he pulled away and I looked up at him. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and then said "I wanted to do that but was trying to build up the courage to." I smiled "I know" I grabbed his hand and we went inside.

The next morning –

I woke up and felt the presence of someone I my room. I turned to find Jacob sprawled out of the floor next to my bed. What was he doing here? I remember him going to sleep on the couch outside not on the floor. I got off my bed and gently shook him awake. "Jake?" he didn't move and I moved him again and he jumped up knocking me over. "Ow, Jake!" I hissed at him. He looked down and looked apologetic "I'm sorry Ash. Baby, I'm so sorry" he helped me up so I forgave him. "It's okay. What the hell are you doing on the floor though?"

He looked at me sheepishly and replied "You were kinda having a nightmare so I came up here to make it stop and just fell asleep here."

"Thank you for coming up here to check on me Jake." I said sincerely.

"It's no problem really. I would've felt helpless if I didn't come up here."

That's when I thought maybe I should tell him that I was willing to go back home with him. "Jake, umm… sit down okay? I gotta talk to ya." I told him. He suddenly looked nervous but did what I told him. I sat next to him and started talking.

"I had a really good time last night Jacob and honestly after thinking about everything I want to give you a chance because you came all the way here for me and yesterday was amazing. You still have a lot to make up for and I'm not saying that I have forgotten everything that happened these past months but I would like to see where this goes." I moved my hand between us. "I honestly feel like I'm setting myself up to be hurt again but I can't help it. I need to know if your feelings along with mine are true or not." I looked up at him to see the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He pulled me to him and hugged me so tight I literally stopped breathing.

"Ash, thank you! I swear you won't regret this, ever. I will soend forever proving to you that you are the one for me." He finally let me go and I could breath. I nodded and continued "Also, I think I want to go home now. I've been here for almost a month and I'm sure Nash wants her privacy back." He looked so relieved when I said that. "I'll book us the first flight out of here." I got up and then looked back down at him "Do you think that the guys could come get us? I would ask my dad but…" I didn't have to continue because realization crossed his face and he nodded. "Ofcourse. The guys have been worried sick about you. Well… Sam, Embry, Quil and Paul are super worried. And Leah. I don't know what you did to her but she was nicer."

I just laughed and told him to pack his stuff. I looked up tickets online and booked two. I had the credit card Charlie gave me on my 16th birthday so I used it. Serves him right. I'm still his daughter and if he doesn't want to share his love with me then that's fine, as long as I get to use all the money. After that I packed all of my things – after showering and getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a hot pink top with sandals – and went downstairs to get Jacob and say goodbye to Natasha.

Natasha was sitting in the lounge with Jake and when she looked up at me I knew that she knew I was leaving. "Nash, I…" she cut me off "I know, I know you have to go back. It was fun having ya while it lasted but now, get out! I want to be able to have sex with my boyfriend without being interrupted." She laughed while I turned red. My virgin ears did not need to hear that. I could see that Jacob had a little blush on his cheeks too but he was laughing. "Well you're lucky because were leaving in like a half hour." I told her "Now go call your widdle boyfriend and tell him to be over here by then" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Jake, can we stop by timmies before we head out? I have to talk to Sam"

He looked up and nodded. "Yeah sure. We could do that. Are you all packed?"

"Yup I'm done. So umm… yeah let's go?" he said yes and I went over to give Natasha a hug. "Thank you for having me Nash. It means more than anything that you let me stay."

"Oh shut up. You know you would have let me stay at your place if I was the one who needed to get away from some guy." Then she shot Jacob a glare. "If I ever find out that you hurt here again I will rip your balls off. I will come down to La Push and do it infront of everyone you love. You're so lucky she's willing to try this out with you. if I were her, I'd make you stay here for another 2 weeks and make you beg." She told him

"Well then I'm glad you're not her." he told her with a laugh "But don't worry Nash. If I ever hurt her you have my permission to hunt me down and do whatever." Now everything was so serious. "Umm guys, I think my future babies come from Jacob's uhh area so lets not talk about ripping that off" then I froze. Did I just say MY babies are gonna come from JACOB? Uh oh… I looked over to see him smiling at me. Well then okay… I hugged Nash again and Jake took our things to the car. Finally after a couple more hugs we were off. He parked infront of timmies and I got out. "You can come with" I told him. He hopped out and locked the car behind him. He grabbed my hand and we went in together. Sam saw us and smiled the biggest fucking smile I've ever seen and ran over to us.

"So it finally happened?"

"Uhh yeah! Finally but this guys has a lot to make up for." I told her.

"I'm super happy for you though! Oh my god please name your kids after me!" she squealed. Ugh what is it with the future children talk today? "yeah okay… anyways, were leaving and I didn't want to leave without apologizing to you…" she cut me off "No need Ash. I was out of line, I knew it would bug you if I flirted with him and I really want you to be happy so yeah."

I hugged her and said "Don't even worry about it. It's done and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be going home today." We said our goodbyes and then left. It was sad to leave my friends behind but I knew that I had to go home with Jake. I had to go home and deal with everything and after this I felt like I was strong enough to do it. No one is going to take my happiness away from me now, not my sister or my dad or some leeches. No one.

_Hey guys! So here is chapter 19! I was going to update yesterday but I didn't get home until like super late last night so I didn't get a chance to. Also, I'll try to update 2 chapters today so let's pray that I can do it! So Ashley is going home. She kissed Jake and is totally going to give him a chance. Yay! I thought it was about time something finally happened between the two of them so here we are. Now we return to Forks! Get ready for all the drama that awaits our favourite characters! _

_Anyways, lemme know what you guys think about this chapter and what you guys would like to see in the next one. I love reading all the reviews and they defiantly motivate me to update faster. And once again, shoutout to my lovely readers Nikki001 and fangs girl17. And don't worry fangs, Bella will definitely hurt. And Nikki, of course I mentioned you – your reviews make me happy so please continue to review ok? So yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _

_xoxo_

_pauly _


	20. Chapter 20

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 20:

Ashley's POV:

I fell asleep as soon has the plane had taken off and Jake shook me awake around half an hour ago because we were landing. I was excited to be going back home and I was definitely looking forward to seeing Emily again. I had to apologize to her. "Jake?" I looked over at him to see he was reading a magazine. "mhm?"

"Who's going to be picking us up?" I actually had no idea who would be there. He looked up and smiled at me. "Embry and Quil are coming and so is Sam with Emily"

"Oh… it's gonna be a family reunion at the airport eh?" I smirked at him. "You betcha"

Soon we were landing and I was getting kinda nervous. What if they were mad at me for leaving? Would Emily let me into her house again? Whould she make me go live with Charlie? After landing Jake grabbed our bags from the overhead compartments and my hand then we walked out. We didn't have any other baggage so we didn't have to go to the baggage claim area. We walked out the sliding doors and I could see the 3 giants standing in one corner but they had a pissed look on their faces. Oh boy, they are angry. Then I noticed the three pale figures standing on the opposite side of them. The Cullens. I felt Jake stiffen next to me but I pulled him over to our friends. Emily was the first one to see me and ran over to me. "Ashley!" that seemed to snap everyone out of their glaring contest and the three guys walked over as well. Emily had attacked me with a hug "Oh my god Ash, you never get to leave the house ever again! I was so worried about you and I thought you would come back because of this idiot here but I'm so glad you came back." She finally let me go and Sam wrapped me in a huge warm hug "It's good to see you Ash" he let me go and Embry wrapped me in his arms and then Quil who also gave me a little kiss on the cheek which earned him a growl from Jacob.

Jacob stood in front of me protectively and Sam was standing in a similar fashion in front of Emily. That's when I noticed that the three Cullen's had brought a human along with them, that human being my sister. Bella stepped forward and glared at me she then turned her attention to the super-hot Native American standing in front of me. "Jake, I have been so worried about you. why did you leave and why didn't you call me?" she started off with her questions.

'that's cause he didn't want you to know where he went, you little bitch' I thought and I saw Eddy boy glare at me. Could he hear my thought? 'testing, testing… can you hear me leech?' he was still glaring but he nodded. Well then while Bella yelled at Jacob about ignoring her I played out my memories for Eddy the leech. Everything that happened in the past few months played in my head and I could see the pain in his eyes when I thought about the time he was gone. He saw what Bella did to me and he saw how she was with Jake. "BELLA! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT I. DO. NOT. WANT. YOU. I never fucking did! You went to get the leech so be happy with what you have" before he could yell at her anymore I pulled his arm back and he turned to look at me. I ignored him and glared at my sister.

"What did you not understand Bella? Why do you keep coming back to get insulted. I don't even know what the fuck you tell your leech..." "Edward! His name is Edward" she cut me off "I really don't give a shit about his name! what do you tell him huh? That you're obsessed with you SISTER'S BOYFRIEND. Or do you lie to him and tell him I'm no good for him." She looked away and I gaped at her "Are you fucking serious? That's what you tell him? I cannot fucking believe you. Get out of my sight before I somehow end up murdering you" I grabbed Jake's hand and we walked away. As soon as we were in Emily's car I turned to him and said "If she shows up at Emily's house asking for me or you, I will not be held accountable for what happens to her." with that I settle into my seat and we drive back to Sam and Emily's place. As soon as we got there I knew something was wrong. The entire pack was gathered outside the house looking super tense. Everyone got out of the car and Leah tackled me. "You stupid bitch! How could you leave me here with all these idiots? ALONE? If you wanted to leave the least you could do was take me with you." everyone laughed at that and I hugged her. "It's good to see you too Lee"

"Umm… Sam? We have a problem. The Cullen's are at the treaty line and they want to discuss the patrol routes." Jared said. Okay what was going on? I looked at Jacob and saw that he was just as confused as I was. "What's going on Sam?" he asked. Sam looked at me nervously and then replied "Some leech went to the Swan house the day you left and since then the Cullen's and us, we've been working together to patrol around it. To keep Bella and Charlie safe." Oh so it was about my sister. I didn't want her to die but ugh. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" Jacob asked

"Would you have not come to Canada if you knew that?" I asked him. He turned to me and said with a slightly pleading tone "No, no honey. I would've come. There are enough guys here to patrol around the Swan residence. I would have come for you and I doubt these guys would've been able to focus if they were patrolling with me." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand "Nothing is more important to me than you. Okay?" I just nodded. "Well go meet the Cullen's, I'll keep the girls company." He told Sam.

"You're not coming?" Sam asked completely surprised. I must admit, I was surprised as well. "Nope. You and I both know that a certain Isabella Swan will be with them and honestly after what happened at the airport I don't have the energy to deal with her whining." Well okay then. That was certainly one way of putting what she had done at the airport. Jake, Emily, Kim and I walked into the house and I rushed into my room – yup MY room (Em said it was mine, that I wasn't a guest – I was family) – and quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and my black v-neck shirt and changed. I put on my flip flops and walked back outside. I was really tired. Being away from this place though, it made me realize how much I loved it and being away from all these people made me realize how much they mean to me. I was starting to doze off when there was a loud banging on the door. Jacob was suddenly on high alert and he marched towards the door. he opened it and I found the one and only, Bella Swan standing there. "What the fuck are you doing here Bella?" Jake spat at her. "I thought I told you to stay the fuck off the rez and to stay the fuck away from me." He was blocking the door so that she wouldn't see me but to be honest – like Emily had told me – this was my house too and I did not appreciate her coming to MY home and causing a scene.

I walked to the door with determination on my face – I was determined to tell her to get the fuck off my porch when she threw herself at Jacob. THREW. He had no choice but the catch her and she suddenly attached her lips to his and as fast as it had happened, it was over. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Jacob had pushed her with so much force that she had ended up falling on her ass in the yard. I saw red. I was going to kill my bitch of a sister if it's the last thing I fucking do. I walked right past Jake and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She was shorter than me so I had an advantage. "How dare you? How dare you come to My home and kiss MY boyfriend, in front of ME?" I was screaming and I knew it. That's when she slapped me. My cheek hurt but it was nothing in comparison to what I was about to do to her. I touched my cheek for a second and then I launched myself in her direction. I punched her so hard that her lip burst and started bleeding. Then I continued to place punches wherever I could. Jacob grabbed me by the waist and pulled me off of her.

"You bitch! How could you be so heartless? Be warned Bella. If you show your face on the rez ever again I will tear you apart." I turned around and buried my face into Jacobs chest. My cheek was throbbing and I was so sure that there was a hand print on it but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had caused some sort of pain. I turned to look over at her and saw that the pack was standing behind her glaring at her besides Embry who was putting her in a silver Volvo that obviously belonged to Eddy the leech. Emrby wasn't being very gentle as he tossed her into the car and growled "I'll be following you back to the treaty line to make sure you get your ass off the rez" with that he shut her door and went to phase in the forest. Bella was out of our sight before I could count to five. With her gone Jacob turned to me.

"Let me see your cheek" he said and he gently pried my hands away from my face. He gasped and I guess I was right; there was a hand print on my face. "It'll go away Jake, don't worry. I have been in my fair share of fights and you know it."

"I know but I could have stopped this from happening."

"No you couldn't have. I needed to deal with her myself. I can't have you come to the rescue okay? I'm a big girl and I can definitely handle my sister." I told him seriously.

He nodded and then turned back to the pack. "Why are you back so early?" he asked

"There was no meeting. The Cullen's were all there but as soon as we got there they started acting funny and soon decided to leave. We relaized something had to be wrong and came back. I guess I know why the Cullen's called that meeting eh?" Sam said

"They knew I wouldn't be there and Bella would get the opertunity to talk to me." He said as realization hit him.

"How are they okay with what she's doing?" I screamed out in frustration.

"That's the thing Ash" replied Embry "I don't think they know."

_Hello again! Yay two chapters in one day! I hope this makes up for me not updating yesterday? I hope it does. Anyways, say hello to drama because there's certainly a lot in Forks. Ash beat up Bella and I couldn't be happier! _

_Okay so this chapter is for my loyal readers which include __**dream lighting**__, __**reader5sam**__, and ofcourse __**Nikki001**__._

_reader5sam: I have missed your reviews for the last couple of chapters so I'm glad you review for this one. _

_Dream lighting: Same goes for you! I've missed all the wonderful reviews you had been leaving me so again, I'm super glad you reviewed! _

_Nikki001: You are fast becoming one of my favourite readers! And I look forward to reading your review. You are so amazing; it actually makes me so happy to read what you have to say!_

_All the other readers, don't think I have forgotten about you guys! It sucks that most of you review as guests or else I would get to mention you guys too! But never the less, it makes me all fuzzy and shit inside to read such positive reviews! So yeah guys, read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Luv ya!_

_xoxo _

_pauly_


	21. Chapter 21

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 21: We Fight, We Make Up!

Ashley's POV:

We were all siting in Emily's lounge and no one was speaking to each other. The silence was becoming too much for me so I got up and walked to the kitchen. I did not want to deal with anything right now. I was tired because of my flight and I really couldn't concentrate right now. Emily came after me and we just stood there by the table, neither of us speaking. "Why can't shit like this happen at some other time? When we aren't trying to celebrate something?" asked Em. "I don't know Emily, I wish I fucking did but I don't."

"Well I would've thought that you would know why she does these things because she is YOUR sister. You must know why she does this because she is your fucking blood." She yelled at me

"Are you fucking kidding me? Me and her may share the same fucking blood but she is not MY sister and it definitely isn't my fault that she's obsessed with my boyfriend. You don't know how that feels Emily. You have no idea what it feels like to know that the girl your boyfriend was in love with was the girl who shares your fucking blood. You don't know how many times I've compared myself to her and thought I wasn't good enough which is why Jake didn't want me before the imprint. So don't you dare ever tell me she's my fucking sister. She is NOTHING to me. NOTHING!" I yelled right back.

The pack came running into the kitchen to see me and Emily spitting harsh words at one another. Sam held Emily back while Jake grabbed me. Leah stood next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Emily saw this and then continued to yell "I do know! My fiancé wanted my cousin before me! A girl I considered my fucking sister! He WANTED her! Not me! I know what it feels like" by the end of that she was leaning back against Sam, all the fight drained out of her. I looked over at Leah only to see that she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Emily apologetically. Emily then walked into her room and slammed the door shut and I did the same with my door. I just wanted to be alone and I knew that Jake would want to talk about it and I wasn't ready for that yet. I know what had happened in the kitchen, we were frustrated and angry and scared. We were scared of what would happen to all the boys we have come to love and think of as family. Bella was destroying our family and that had both of us scared shitless.

I lay in my bed but I can't sleep. I really needed to apologize to Emily, I shouldn't have said the things I did. It was uncalled for but she did compare me to Bella and that does not sit well with me. She knows that but it still happened. After around an hour or so there was a knock on my door but I didn't reply, a couple seconds later the door opened and Jacob came in. He gently shut the door behind him, for which I was grateful. He sat on the end of my bed and gently touched my foot. "You wanna talk about what happened?" he asked. I just shook my head. "Come on Ash, you know you can't keep everything bottled up because we would get another repeat of today if you did. You and Em are so similar; she likes to keep this shit bottled up too. Talk to me Ash, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." I looked up at him and he saw the tears that were forming in my eyes. He scooped me up and pulled me against him. "Shhh, Ash – honey it's okay. Emily won't take anything to heart, trust me."

"What I said was not right. I shouldn't have said all those things to her, it was really wrong of me." I told him

"Yeah but she also said some things didn't she? So it's even and don't even worry about it okay?" I just nodded and snuggled into him. He was so warm and I slowly drifted off into dream land.

The next day –

I woke up next to a very warm body. I covers were on the floor and my head was resting on an arm instead of a pillow. I looked over to see Jacob sprawled out next to me. One of my arms was being used as my pillow and the other was wrapped around my waist. I smiled at him. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He looked like the little kid that I grew up with, the kid who cried when I cried and the guy who promised to always be there for me - the guy who kissed me on my fathers couch.

I got out of bed very carefully. I didn't want to wake him up because I knew he needed to sleep if he was going to start patrolling soon enough. I left my room and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After I had brushed my teeth and didn't look like death, I walked out and went straight to the kitchen. A girl had to eat. I froze when I saw Emily sitting at the table, alone. I knew I had to apologize to her and now was the best time because there was no one around. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over at me and I started speaking before she could say anything "Emily, I'm so sorry for everything I said yesterday, it wasn't fair of me to do that and you don't know how sorry I am. Everything I said was completely uncalled for." I looked at her and waited for her to yell at me. She got up and hugged me "I'm sorry too Ash. What I said to you yesterday was totally out of line. I know that you're nothing like your sister and I know I was wrong to compare you guys to each please forgive me" I looked at her like she was stupid

"Are you stupid Em? I am the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry. You let me live in your house and here I am being a total bitch to you."

She smiled "Okay I'll forgive you only if you forgive me" I nodded and that was that. We sat down and were having breakfast when I voiced my fears "Em, I'm scared. I'm scared that Bella is ripping apart out family. I feel like something bad will happen and its gonna be her fault. I don't want to see anyone get hurt Em"

She put her hand over mine and said "Ash, I know what you mean because I feel the same way – I do but I know that Sam needs me to be string for him and not be weak because if I'm weak then he's weak." I was trying to understand what she was saying but I was lost. She saw the confusion on my face and continued "If I'm not strong then all Sam will focus on is that I need him. Do you really think he'll be able to go out every day knowing that I didn't WANT him to? He wouldn't and that would mean that a lot of people are unprotected because I was being selfish." I get it. I know what she's saying

"So I need to be string for Jacob?" when she nodded I continued "But what if he decides he does LOVE Bella and not me and then he fights the imprint all over again? I can't handle that."

"I know how you feel honey. I know because that exactly how I felt about Sam and Leah. He loved my bestfriend and then suddenly one day he looks me in the eye and I'm forever his? I didn't get it but you need to understand that Jacob was MEANT to be yours. Not Bella's, yours. He has loved you forever and you have loved him. You both love each other and the imprint was only a catalyst in what would have happened eventually. You have to accept that Ash and you need to forget about the past because that's not going to help you or him. Neither of you need the past hanging over your relationship. Bella is nothing to Jacob." I was nodding by the end of that. Ifinally understood. I knew now that what happened with Bella was the past I couldn't hold that over Jacob's head. He was under this pressure almost constantly. He would always keel like he had to make up for everything and I didn't want that in our relationship. We have always been able to talk to eachother and have always been very open about everythigng. We had never let anything come between us – besides Bella – and I wouldn't let his past mistakes come between us either. That was certainly not happening. Now I had to wait for him to wake up so I could talk to him.

"Thank you Emily. I know what I have to do now but I wouldn't have come to this conclusion if it weren't for you! So thank you!" I told Em.

This time she patted my hand "It's no problem Ash, I just want you and Jake to be happy." I got up to leave but then turned back around to tell her something "Hey Em?" she turned "Yeah?"

"Leah will come around ya'know? She undertsnads that Sam and she weren't meant to be and she will eventually forgive you guys. Don't give up hope, you never know when your bestfriend will walk through that door and tell you how sorry she is."

"Thank you Ashley. Thank you!" she replied. I just smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I had a wolf boy that I needed to talk to.

_Hello lovelies! So here is chapter 21! I hope ya'll like it. I literally sat in university and typed this out for you guys! But yeah, so Em and Ash fight but then make up so yay! Let's see what Ash has to tell Jacob in the next chapter! _

_Okay so, I'm loving all the reviews guys! And I cant tell you how nice they make me feel. Im glad you guys are reviewing and that you guys like the story. So continue to read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Cause ya'know I like reading them! So yeah guys, lemme know what you guys think about this chapter and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Lemme know if you think Leah should forgive Emily and Sam and lemme know if I should add more of the Cullen's in the next chapter._

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	22. Chapter 22

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 22: Training

Ashley's POV:

I walked into the room Jake was in and shook him awake. "Jake?" he jumped up and looked for signs of danger. When he saw me though, he relaxed. "Whats wrong?" he asked while he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"We need to talk" that got his attention. I was sitting on the corner of the bed and he came and sat next to me. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked out of no where. I looked up at him confused.

"Look Ash, I know I fucked up in the past but I told you I would be better. I love you Ashley. Please don't do this to me."

"Oh god, no Jake. I'm not breaking up with you! This is exactly what we need to talk about! You think that I'm going to leave you for things that happened in the past. I need you to know that no matter what, I'm here to stay." I grabbed both his handsand continued "What we have is real, I may not understand more than half of it yet but its real and I need you to know that whatever happened in the past is the past. I may be hurt but I'll get over it but you need to stop thinking that I will disappear any second okay?" he nodded and pulled me in for a hug. We sat like that for what seemed like hours just talking about everything. He wanted to know everything he had missed out on in the past few months. I didn't ask him about what went on with him and he didn't tell me. I didn't want to know what he did with Bella and he didn't want to talk about it. It was a little over 2:00 when Emily came into my room to call us out for lunch. We walked outside – hand in hand – to go eat.

Emrby whistled when he saw the two of us and Jake just rolled his eyes. We all sat down at the table to eat. "Ash, you and I should grab our food first or else these wolves wont give ya a chance." I nodded and made myself a plate. I sat on the kitchen counter and watched the boys fight over their food. It was really cute and I couldn't believe I had a family like this. I would be forever thankful to whatever God had given me these people. I didn't want to lose them, ever. We finished eating and Emily made Paul and Embry do the dishes while everyone else relaxed and watched a movie. It was well into the evening when the phone rang. Sam gently put Emily on the couch and stood up. As soon as he said hella, Jacob tensed under me. I turned to look at him but he was looking in Sam's direction. What the hell was happening? I looked around the room and saw the rest of the boys tense as well. My eyes briefly met Emily's and worry shone through them. "Yes" replied Sam to the person on the other line.

"Mhm" everyone was watching Sam now.

"We will help you, but this is the last time. Only because a life is in danger… human life"

What the hell? Who's life was in danger?

"We will meet you at the treaty line in 2 hours" with that he hung up. Treaty line? Was he talking to one of the Cullen's?

"Sam?" his eyes flew to mine "What's happening?"

"Nothing you need to be worried about Ash" he told me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'll worry if you don't tell me, not if you don't tell me"

He glared at me first but then his eyes softened and he addressed everyone "The future seeing leech saw that the red head is the one that is after Bella. She made an army of new born vampires and they're all coming after Bella… to kill her." there was silence. No one spoke so I did "And you're going to help them?" he looked at me and then nodded.

I just nodded in return and zoned out. Sam was saying something but I couldn't hear him. Why did everything have to happen as soon as I got back? Maybe I was better off in Canada. I cant watch these guys go off by themselves, I just cant do it.

Twenty minutes later I saw sat on my bed with Jacob and Embry. "I cant lose you guys!" I told them both. I couldn't lose any of these guys. Some were my brothers, some friends and one – soul mate. "You wont Ash. Were fucking awesome and what are a couple bloodsuckers in front of us?" he laughed but I wasn't convinced. Then he looked over at me again and said "If it'll make you feel better you can come with us and watch." I immediately started nodded my head but I guess Jacob wasn't happy with the idea because he grabbed my head in his hands so I would stop nodding and say "No way Embry. I'm not having her sit there with a couple leeches."

"That's the only way she will be convinced and you know it" yay for Embry. He wanted me there because he totally wanted to see me bitch slap Bella. Jacob and Embry continued to argue for a little bit and then Jacob finally agreed to having me there, as long as Embry stayed right beside me. In human form. That pissed Em off but hey, my company is awesome and he wouldn't pass that for the world. It was time to go and right before I got out of the house Emily gave me a duffle bag with snacks in it, in case I got bored. Jake ran into the forest and came back out as a wolf. He sat down in front of me and I just stared at him confused. What am I supposed to do?

Embry came over and lifted me onto him. Ohh… okay. I grabbed wolf Jacob around the neck and then whispered in his wolfy ear. "You be a good boy" I gently stroked his fur "Or no treats for you"

Wolf Jake made a noise and so did the others and then Jacob shot into the forest. I screamed and he let out a wolfy laugh. "You're going to pay for that!" I screamed into his ear. Soon enough though we were approaching a clearing and Jake started to slow down. Embry has disappeared from our side as soon as we entered the clearing. On the opposite side I could see the leeches – known to the humans as the Cullens. Next to Eddy I could see the slouched form of my sister. She stepped up and smiled when she saw Jacob's wolf but her smile died down when she saw me on his back. Jacob sat down on the ground and I felt two strong arms lift me off his back. Embry grabbed my hand and led me over to the side and we sat down. Embry didn't let go of my hand and honestly I was too scared to let go of his. I watched as Bella shrunk to the side and then eventually flopped down onto the floor opposite us. She continued to glare at me and I just snuggled into Embry for warmth as I watched my wolf. Jacob would turn over to look at us every so often and I liked that he did that because I got a chance to wink at him every single time.

The training was almost over when Jacob walked over to us and shamelessly shifted right in front of me. I blushed as he put his shorts on. "Come on Ash, it's not like you haven't seen it before!" he said with a wink. I smiled up at him "Last time I saw that, you were 7 and IT was tiny" I stuck my tongue out at him. He pulled me up and put his face very close to mine. He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "It's not tiny anymore babe. Next time you see IT, you'll be screaming my name begging for more." He kissed me right under my ear and by the time he pulled away my face was brighter than a red tomato. He came closer again and barely brushed his lips on mine and then pulled away. He was teasing me – in front of these leeches. Owells, I would defiantly give them a show. I grabbed Jacob's hair as I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck. I pulled his head down and attacked his lips. We kissed so passionately and I must say, it was his fault for talking about sex in front of me. We kissed with raw passion and lust… so much lust. If it weren't for the fact that the entire pack was watching as well as the Cullens and my lovely sister, I'm sure we would have ripped each other's clothes off by now. We finally pulled away and Jacob touched our foreheads together as he said "The things you do to me woman… it's indescribable." I just smiled up at him. We sat down together and I saw that Embry had left and was now standing there in wolf form with the rest of the guys. Jacob and I sat down and Bella continued to glare at us. Eddy boy sent us a glare and said to Jacob "If you could please keep your lust filled thoughts about HER out of your head I would be grateful. It's very disrespectful." Then he turned to me and said "You have no idea how disgusting his thoughts are."

I smiled at the bloodsucker and said "I hope they're at least as disgusting as mine are about him." I turned to looked at Jake and he burst out laughing. "If only you knew babe, if only" that's when Bella spoke up "If I were you Ashley, I would run"

I looked at her and glared "Oh I should run so that you can tell him how much of a bitch I am? And how much better YOU are for him? When will you stop lying to everyone Bella? Tell Edward the truth. Tell him what happened when you left. Tell him how you used him, tell him how you can't stand that him and I are together. TELL HIM" she didn't even look ashamed. "I'm better for him." She told me. I looked up at Eddy in hopes that he would somehow understand what she was doing to him. He looked completely at ease with the flow of the conversation. The guys and Cullens had stopped talking and were now watching the scene unfold in front of them. "Are you not hearing her?" I asked him in disbelief.

"She isn't like you, she is better than you" he simply told me. Jacob growled at him but he continued "You are a foul creature and I can see that spending time with these mutts has ruined you. you have the most disrespectful language and you certainly are NO lady." I looked at him and was about to reply when my wolf boy stepped in for me. "She's ten times the lady that the leech lover is. She's smart, beautiful and most importantly, she's honest. How honest has Bella been with you? did she tell you that she tried to kiss me? Did she tell you that she tried to kill her own sister? No right? You're right, Ashley isn't like Bella – she's better. Bella is filth while Ashley is like flowers. There is no comparison."

And that's when all of hell broke loose.

_Hello lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 days or so. I have been wanting to but I didn't have time. I've been so busy because my cousin had a baby and I've been terribly busy. Anyways, here is Chapter 22! I hope you guys like it. This is the scene from Bella's graduation in eclipse and even though I didn't really describe all of that out I figured that you would figure it out. _

_StephanieJCullen: I have missed you and I'm super happy you reviewed! _

_Shout out to __**Princess of Miracles**__, __**Nikki001 **__and __**reader5sam **__for revieing. I know im not mentioning everyone that reviewed and I'm sorry about that but it doesn't mean that appreciate you guys any less! So guys remember to read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Because I love it when you guys do! Lemme know what you think of this chapter and what you think should happen next._

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	23. Chapter 23

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 23: Trouble in Paradise.

Ashley's POV:

"…There's no comparison." Jacob finished and that's when all of hell broke loose.

Edward lunged towards Jacob, who didn't see it coming, and pushed him to the ground. He pulled his hand back to punch Jake but it ended up colliding with my arm. I screamed. Jake looked over at me and phased. He threw the stupid leech off of him and ran over to my side. He phased back "Babe, Ash – are you okay" I was lying on the floor holding my fucking arm – screaming and he was asking if I was okay? "Does this seem like I'm okay Jacob?" Jacob liftend me off the ground and that's when I saw Embry and Quil trying to take a bite out of Eddy while Carlisle and Sam tried to stop them. I clung to Jake while Bella screamed at Em and Quil to stop. Finally Sam phased back and spoke to Carlisle "Your SON crossed the line and attacked our own, not only a wolf but also an imprint. There will be consequences" I could hear the authority in his voice. Eddy-boy stepped forward and spoke to Sam "He insulted my MATE"

"Because of the things she has done and you have said" replied Jacob.

"Shut the fuck up Jacob." Screamed Bella. Wow she had a set of lungs on her. "Just because I chose Edward over you doesn't mean you can say these things to him or try to hurt him. I know you love me and it hurt you that I chose him but please come to peace with it." She told him.

I struggled in Jacobs grasp "Let me at her Jake, I'll show her how much you love her" Eddy hissed at me and I flipped him off while Jacob growled back at him.

"You need to get it through your fucking skull that I don't fucking love you! I'm glad you found the bloodsucker – he sucks blood out of everyone and you suck the life out of everyone. I think it's a match made in heaven." Then he corrected himself "oops, I mean hell" he smirked down at me and then got serious "If you ever get close to my imprint again or you cross the line I will hunt you down and kill you and next time your family will NOT stop me or any one from the pack." He looked pointedly at Carlisle, who nodded in agreement. "Carlisle, you cant be serious" screamed Bella. "You would let that mutt kill your son? All because a stupid little bitch got in the way?" Jacob attempted to launch himself at her but he was still holding me. Carlisle looked at her in complete shock and then shook his head. "They have the right to kill him right this minute and we can't do anything about it. They're being generous Bella." She just rolled her eyes and muttered "Pussy"

Even I could hear that so I would bet my life that every other supernatural creature here could hear it too. Then she turned to Jake, who was carefully inspecting the bruise that was forming on my arm "Don't bother calling me ever again Jacob" she spat out his name "You put the life of the man I love in danger, I can't be your friend anymore."

Jacob laughed like this was the funniest thing he had ever heard "FINALLY!" he screamed "Maybe I should've attacked him earlier if I was going to get this reaction" he laughed at her face. I was kinda impressed really. I saw Bella's face drop because this certainly hadn't gone the way she had planned. Then she turned to look at the Cullen's "Can I stay over today? I kind of got into a fight with Charlie about my bitch of a sister who abandoned us" Jacob rubbed soothing circles on my back and I tried to stay calm. She took everything away from me, my dad and bestfriend abandoned me and she thinks I abandoned THEM?

"Actually Bella" spoke mama leech "I don't think that's a good idea. We have to have a family discussion about a few things, I hope you understand." She told her in the most motherly fashion ever. My mother never talked to me like that.

Bella glared at the mom leech "I thought I WAS family Esme. I didn't think that you would forget that I saved your son from death but I guess I'm wrong."

"That's enough Bella… I'm taking you home" FINALLY EDDY THE LEECH SPOKE. He shot a glare at me and muttered a little "It's about damn time someone takes her away from here - fucking psychopath." Edward didn't acknowledge my thoughts and dragged Bella away. The Cullen's bid goodbye and they were gone. The wolves phased back and no one spoke.

"Well that was a fucking wonderful meeting now wasn't it?"

Next Day –

"Ash, Wake up honey" I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"No"

"Ash Come on, You have to! You have to go to school today and then we have a meeting with the Cullens." He poked me in my side.

"Ugh Jake, you sure do know how to spoil someone's morning." I glared up at him and he just smiled down sweetly.

"Oh really?" he asked with a mischievous smile. He leaned down unitl our lips were inches apart but instead of kissing me like I wanted him to he kissed the corner of my mouth. He then started to trail kisses down to my neck and then lower, and lower and then he stopped. I looked at him frustrated this time and totally driven by the lust I felt for his man hovering above me. "Jake…" he smirked at me and got off.

"Get ready for school Ash, I'm dropping you off." Then he walked out the door. He's such a fucking tease I fucking hate him. I got out of bed and got ready in a simple black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. I put my hair up in a bun and but on my gray high tops and was out the door, right behind Jacob. He had grabbed a pop tart and my back pack for me. He got on his death machine – aka his motorcycle – and I hopped on behind him. My back pack was securely on my back and my pop tart was securely in my stomach. I held on tight and she started the engine. We were speeding down the road before I knew it. Motorcycles give me such a rush, even though I think they will someday kill me and I loved sitting behind Jacob with me pressed against his back. I closed my eyes for literally two seconds and then we were pulling into Forks High. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a familiar Volvo pull into the lot and soon after the familiar red truck. I hopped off the bike and so did Jacob. "I can't believe you go to school with bloodsuckers." Then he looked down at me and said "I can't believe I let you go to school with bloodsuckers"

"You can't LET me do anything Jake. You don't own me okay? Were in this together remember and I will not have you making my decisions for me." He looked angry for a second and then calmed down.

"You're right, I'm sorry. That totally came out wrong" he said

"Hey, don't worry okay? Eddy is gonna graduate this summer and he's the last one of those leeches and then they will be gone. So don't worry." He looked at me, smiled and then pulled me into a heated kiss. He kissed me with lots of passion and I knew what he was doing. He was marking his territory. When he released me, he rested his forhead against mine. "I've been wanting to do that all morning." He told me

"Jeez you big dog, why didn't you just pee on me?" he laughed and then I continued "I've been wanting you to do that all morning" he just smiled and pulled me close. I saw Bella get out of her truck with tear stained cheeks and headed towards the Cullen's. Edward saw her coming and walked away as fast as possible. Bella looked dejected as she walked towards school. I looked up at Jacob, only to see that he was also witnessing the scene in front of him.

"There seems to be some trouble in paradise"

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but I'm getting busier and busier as time goes on. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible but please bear with me. I love writing for you guys but again, I'm super busy these days. So here is chapter 23! Are the Cullens finally starting to realize what kind of person Bella is or are Edward and Bella just having a disagreement? _

_Anyways, let me know what you guys think and tell me what YOU want to see happen. Remember to read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Because I love to read all of your reviews. I wait impatiently and hopefully everyone of you guys will review! So yeah, lemme know and I hope you like this chapter!_

_xoxo_

_pauly_


	24. Chapter 24

_Remember all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Ashley ofcourse is mine and if I decide to add some other character those will be mine too! Ehehe I totally wish I came up with Jacob tho!_

Chapter 24: Stuck at Charlie's.

Ashley's POV:

I walked into school acting as normal as ever but everything had changed. The last time I was here, I was miserable because of Jacob and now I'm happy because of Jake. I walked to my locker and pulled out my books when I was shoved into my locker. "Ouch" I turned around as I said "Watch where you're going you idiot" I found my sister standing right in front of me with a smug smile on her face "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" then she turned to her friend and smiled "No Jakey to defend you from big bad Bella right?" I couldn't stand it anymore so I punched her. She fell to the ground screaming and clutching her now bleeding cheek. "I don't need Jake to come defend me, I think I do that pretty well all by myself." She looked like she was about to say something but I continued "Where's Eddy Bella? Did he finally realize what a pathetic soul you are and dump you – again? I'm not the one who needs protection, you on the other hand cant even walk straight so next time before you shove me into my locker think about what I did to you cheek today and what I can do to you in the future." I shut my locker and began walking away.

"But dad loves me more and are you totally forgetting that he has access to firearms?" I turned to glare at her. Most of the school was watching our interaction including the leeches. "He would shoot you of he ever found out what you did to me." She was now standing and smiling at me, thinking she had won. "Charlie doesn't know how much you have manipulated him and Eddy and Jake and even me ever since you got here. He think he needs to defend poor little Bella from evil Ashley but what he doesn't realize is that youre the monster and when he does realize, it will be too late for me to give him another chance. You have ruined everything good in everyone's lives Bella and honestly, I feel pity for you. your life must be very miserable for you to try and manipulate everyone for your own personal gain." I turned around and walked away but as I went by I saw the look on Edwards face. It seemed like he was finally starting to believe that Bella wasn't as innocent as she portrays herself.

The day went on and everyone was staring at me. It was starting to get really annoying. I was sitting in last period – physics – when the phone in the class rang. "Yes?" my teacher, Ms. Philips answered. "I'll send her down."" She spoke into the phone and then put the receiver down. She turned to me and said "Ashley, you need to go see the principle, please take your belongings with you." I nodded and packed my bag and then left. I walked into the office and the secretary told me to sit. Soon the principles door opened and he called me in "Ashley, please come in." I got up and followed him in. my sister and father were sitting inside the office. "Sit down Ashley." I sat and waited for someone to say something. Finally Mr. Cooper spoke "Ashley, we called you down here because of an event that took place this morning. I hear that you attacked your sister in the hall and she has a scar on her cheek to prove it." I just looked at him funny and then at Bella who was sitting there acting innocent and then at my father who looked sad.

"I did attack her this morning." I told the principle "But I was provoked. I don't know who told you about the fight Mr. Cooper but I don't think you have all the details."

"Bella, would you like to tell me what Ashley is talking about?" he asked my sister.

"I don't know Mr. Cooper, it seems my sister is a little delusional." She turned to me "I didn't provoke you Ashley, you fell into your locker and I came to help you when you attacked me. I don't know what you're trying to pin this on me."

I looked at Mr. Cooper and said "Ask anyone who was there. Actually why don't you ask Bella's boyfriend Edward Cullen? He was watching while everything happened maybe he can explain to you what actually happened."

"Very well" he called for Edward and he was seated in the chair next to mine in less than five minutes. I couldn't stand the chills he gave me but I had to put up with it because I couldn't exactly tell my principle that I didn't want to sit next to a freezing cold vamp who wants to suck me dry. "I don't want to do that." Eddy said very lowly.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to tell me what happened this morning?" Mr. Cooper asked him. Eddy looked over at me and then at Bella. Bella looked like she was pleading for him to take her side but I think Eddy was gonna spill the truth. "Bella provoked Ashley this morning. Some harsh words were exchanged and a very biting comment about Ashley's boyfriend was made which cause Ashley to punch Bella." He looked at Bella and then continued "In all honestly, she deserved it."

"How can you say that Mr. Cullen?"

"Bella has been using and manipulating everyone around her for as long as I can remember and I have put up with it for very long, I don't think I can do it anymore." he told Mr. Cooper and Bella. Charlie looked shocked to hear this.

"Mr. Swan, I suggest you take both your girls home and figure this out, I will not have them fighting in my school." We were dismissed and as we walked towards Charlies cruiser I spotted Edward. I ran over to him and said "Thank you for telling the truth leech."

"Trust me, it wasn't for you benefit" I smiled at him and then walked away. I still couldn't stand him but I was glad that he had taken my side. I didn't want to go with Charlie, back to where everything came crashing down on me. I got into the back of the cruiser while Bella sat up front. No one said anything while Charlie drove us to the place I once called home. He parked in the driveway and everyone got out. I wasn't willing to go inside the house so I kinda just stood there. "Ash, you need to come inside" Charlie said, speaking to me for the first time in who knows how long. I looked up at him and replied "No thanks, I'm good right here." He sighed and marched over to where I was standing and then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I made me sit on the couch and Bella sat on the other end of the same couch. Charlie stood in the middle and watched us both.

"Well?" he looked at me and then her "Would you like to explain yourselves?"

"Don't ask me, ask your daughter" I sneered at him. Yeah so I was still mad at him but hey I couldn't help it.

He sighed "Ashley, you are also my daughter and whether you believe it or not, I love you just as much as I love your sister"

I laughed like it was the funniest thing I had ever heard. "Are you kidding? You haven't spoken to me since I LEFT this house more than THREE weeks ago. You saw me but never said a word. But your precious Bella leaves for Italy and BAM daddy is worried."

"Don't be jealous Ashley, everyone loves me more than you. It's okay to be second best you know?" she smirked. "Even Jacob loved me first."

I looked at her as I replied "You're crazy if you actually believe that, all the boys down at the rez have loved me since I was a little girl. Can you say the same? Jake was my first kiss and I his, can you say the same? I was here with Charlie through Renee and you walking out, can you say the same? You don't know anyone in Forks and no one love you here. I mean come on, even your own boyfriend didn't defend you today."

She jumped off the couch and landed on me. Her hand connected with my face and I threw her off me. She landed on the couch and I turned to glare at Charlie "Control your daughter before I make her bleed again." He picked Bella up and made her sit on a chair that was far away from where I was seated. Then he turned to me.

"Ashley, I didn't speak to you because I knew you needed your space. Bella cant handle everything by herself but youre strong and you know how to tackle even the toughest of problems. Even though I didn't speak to you, I knew where you were and who you were with." He told me.

"Oh really? Then tell me, where I was for the last 3 weeks?"

He smiled at me and replied "That's simple, you were down at the rez, at the blacks house." I laughed again. It was awesome how he knew where I was….not!

"Actually Charlie, I was in Canada." I told him. His mouth fell open and he just looked at me. I got off the couch "Well I have to get going. It was nice chatting with you and stuff. I'll have one of the guys over to take all my stuff from the basement today. And please control her or next time I will put her in a damn hospital." I glared at Bella as I walked out the door. That was such a good conversation, one that you expect to happen all the time with your father and sister. I got out of the house and called Jake. He picked up after the first ring. _'Whats wrong baby?'_

'_I'm kinda stuck at Charlie's house, I don't have a way to get home so could you come pick me up?'_

'_I'm on my way, I'll be there in five so hang on okay?' _with that he hung up.

I sat on the little side walk by the road and waited for him to come get me.

_Hello lovelies! Here is chapter 24! I hope you guys like it! I've had this chapter done for about 2 days now but I've been having trouble with the internet connection so I couldn't get it up earlier. So this chapter is for everyone who wanted to see a little bit of Charlie. _

_So yeah, I read everyone's reviews and I am so happy with the feedback this story is getting. I'm so happy! We have crossed 200 hundred reviews so yay! so guys! Lemme know what you think and what you would like to see in the future chapters. So yeah, remember to read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _

_xoxo_

_pauly_


End file.
